Smiling Mask
by Sugar Spice Rush
Summary: She was a kind-hearted person, but everyone still hated and left her. Just because her father was a killer, they all wanted her to be humiliated and die. Assisted by a close friend, she's taken on another identity and is back for revenge. Guess who won't be so nice this time...?
1. Back in Business

**Smiling Mask**

* * *

><p><em>"I'll wipe your smiles off your faces. <em>_One person at a time."_

* * *

><p><strong>SSR: Sugar Spice Rush here with my third story!<strong>

**Shun: ****Anyway, this story's about revenge and ****based on Glass Mask-**

**SSR: My favorite revenge Korean drama! I suggest you don't watch the show so you won't ****spoil yourself, but-**

**Shun: (cough) 122 episodes.**

**SSR: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here's a brief description of the four main characters with their ages.**

Alice (24): Adopted and named Alice Sheen. Fabia Sheen's older adopted sister with a father who's a supposed serial killer, arrested and serving for life. Problems during childhood led to her being the victim of hate from everyone. Had an unofficial relationship with Ren, but things went sour.

Fabia (24): Alice's younger sister. After finding out Alice isn't related to the family and that Alice's father was a serial killer, Fabia started hating Alice and hurting her. Even worse when she realized that her crush, Ren Krawler, likes Alice. Ends up marrying Ren.

Ren (25): Son of current president of the company where he and Fabia work. Had a beautiful, unofficial relationship with Alice but broke off after knowing her father's identity. Ends up marrying Fabia.

Shun (26): A rather silent and calm but caring person. Attorney/lawyer who working overseas and close friends with Alice and Ren.

**Fabia: Please don't hate me, especially the beginning part where-**

**Ren: That stuff is history.**

**SSR: Alice will be OOC at times, and Fabia won't always be a bad person. I think people would like to see this kind of situation, right?**

**Shun: Sisterly hate, rivalry, and jealousy is my interpretation. ****SSR owns only the plot and any OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Back in Business**

...

...

"Alice, give me the CD."

"Fabia, I can't. You guys can't do this.

Alice was only visiting the place where the ashes of her biological mother were scattered, but then it turned to avoiding falling off a cliff. Somehow, Fabia followed Alice to the cliff, confronted her over an important CD, and then ended up like this. "What do you mean, we can't do this? It's over, Alice. That CD won't do you any good."

"The surveillance tape has the truth. It's proof that I didn't kill the girl."

"Still doesn't prove that your father wasn't a serial killer."

"Don't you say that! My father was wronged. He didn't kill anyone." Alice stepped back and felt rocks chips off and fall into the ocean.

"Give it to me!"

"No way!"

During the struggle, the jewel case slipped out of their hands and landed on a tree branch growing out from the cliff. Alice lost her foothold and almost fell into the ocean if it weren't for Fabia. "Oh gosh. Alice, hold on!"

"Fabia...please...don't let go..."

The jewel case was in Fabia's reach but not Alice's, and Fabia was still holding Alice. Now was the time to decide between an adopted sister whom Fabia hated but treated Fabia nicely or a CD with information that would make her and Ren guilty of a murder that happened a day ago at a banquet.

However, Alice did something she wasn't supposed to do if she wanted Fabia to save her. She shouldn't have continued reached for the CD balancing on a nearby tree branch. _Save my adopted sister whom I absolutely dislike or Ren from being arrested because of the surveillance tape on that disk? I should know better than this. _Because of that, Fabia changed her mind. "I'm sorry, Alice, but I can't do this."

"What?!"

"Goodbye."

"Fabia!"

Thus, Fabia let go of Alice's hand, and Alice fell into the ocean, never to be seen again.

There was a person watching the struggle a couple feet behind Fabia, and that person knew that this situation should and must forever stay a secret, or else Fabia will be ruined for the rest of her life.

There was also another person watching the struggle, but that person knew that if they didn't do anything, then Alice will be gone with her name forever stained with murder she didn't commit, and that Fabia would get away with this.

Now it's just a matter of time and opportunity.

...

...

Another typical day of work at Midori Electronics Incorporated until she started talking.

"Son, it's been three years since you were elected to the position of vice president, and I assure you that you could achieve more with your smart mind if you were president."

"Mom, don't you think it's still a little too early."

Mrs. Cialina Krawler, the current president of the company, crossed her arms and watched the other employees enter the building to their designated work rooms. Fabia was going to sneak past them, but Mrs. Krawler pulled her over. "Darling, don't say that you don't want your husband to get a promotion. Besides, nothing extraordinary has happened since you two married three years ago."

"Yeah, Ren. You should get a promotion." Clinging to her husband's arm closely, Fabia suddenly had a bad thought. "But Mother, what are you going to do?"

"I've thought of retiring and handing the company over Ren, but without approval from all the other major employees, I can't say you're the president right away."

"Then who's going to be VP then?"

"Fabia will. Right sweetie?"

"Sure, Mother. Anything you say."

"Good. I'll be in my office then."

With Mrs. Krawler away, Ren let out a sigh of relief. "I think Mom's thinking too much, but being promoted to president isn't a bad thing."

"And while Mother's at home, she can take care of our kids when we have kids."

Ren gave Fabia a weird look and kept walking. "When you're promoted to VP, I don't think you'll have time for kids, physically or mentally."

"What's **that** supposed to mean?"

"It means we should finish as much work we have on our hands now so we can be promoted without stress or worry. Then you can think about having kids. Right now," Ren looked through his phone's calendar. "we should get our next supply of tablets created and shipped."

Fabia smiled and hugged him for at least a minute. "Thanks, Ren. You're the best. I'm so glad I married you."

"Yeah, me, too. Come on." Ren let go of Fabia politely and went to his office, although Fabia still felt uneasy about whether Ren meant it or not.

"Department Head!" Running over was a young, purple-haired man followed by two other people. "Good morning! Us design team came up with a new design for a new music player. Would you like to go over it now?"

"Actually, no. Baron, Rafe, Paige, go to the design office. I need to talk to you all about upcoming events." The design team followed Fabia to her office, clueless about what she had planned. _Ren and I seriously need that promotion, or else we'll be stuck here forever with no progress._

...

...

Mrs. Krawler called every major employee and shareholders in the building over to the meeting room to discuss upcoming promotions and other issues.

"As you all have read in the email I sent, I'm considering not retirement, but stepping down from being president of Midori Electronics. I want my son Ren Krawler to be the next president and my daughter-in-law Fabia Sheen to be the next vice president."

One shareholder spoke up. "That's absurd! Remember last time when your son was elected to vice president? He only got that position by a slim majority."

"Exactly! I honest don't approve. **We** technically built this company this company, so **we** technically should decide." yelled another.

"Actually, I think it's a very good idea." some other employee commented. "He has the potential."

One person nodded his head. "If we give him the position of president, then he can achieve more."

"I still think it's a bad idea."

"You have trust issues."

While the council members argued, Mrs. Krawler shook her head and grabbed her son's hand tight. "Don't worry, Ren. So far, all the opposing parties that we're for sure of make a total of 45%, and all the approving parties are 47%."

"But Mother, what about the remaining 8%?" Fabia asked.

"That belongs to one our shareholders who's currently in South Korea and told me that he approves. We'll be fine."

"If you insist."

"Of course I do. Go outside while I make an announcement."

Ren pushed his seat in and went outside to the lobby, where Fabia waited impatiently and threw herself at Ren. "So? Did they approve?"

"Most people objected, and I could see why, but Mom says that we'll definitely win again with another slim majority."

"Then we technically won! I'm telling my parents this." Before Ren could stop her, Fabia already called her mom. "Mom? Tell Dad that Ren and I are coming over for dinner tonight. Don't ask. Just set the table for five, if Christopher's coming home. Got it? Bye!"

"You didn't even let her talk..." Ren pointed out after Fabia hung up. "Then again, it's definitely worth celebrating. I don't think Mom will call me back. You want to go somewhere for lunch break?"

"Well, duh! Lunch break is for eating lunch. And it'll be my treat this time." She grabbed Ren's arm and sweetly called, "Come on!"

"Okay, I give up. I'm not that hungry, but let's eat."

...

...

"Uncle Ben! He's right here!"

Even after about an hour, Shun waited patiently at the airport terminals with a sign in his hands. Suddenly, a little girl with auburn hair ran over and pointed to his sign. He looked up in the direction she was yelling at and saw a middle-aged man with dark hair pushing a cart of luggage. "Uncle Shun! I missed you!" cried the girl.

"Missed you too, Jinny." Shun tucked the sign under his arm and gave his niece a warm hug. "Good afternoon, Mr. Antipin. How was the flight home?"

"Good afternoon to you too, Shun. Definitely less turbulent than when we left."

"Right. I can still hear Dr. Gehabich's voice ringing in my head about why we chose to leave at that time of the year. This plane ride sounds better than my flight when I returned home few months ago, even if I rode First Class. It really is a seasonal thing."

"I agree." Uncle Ben took out a folded note from his pocket and handed it to Shun. "Also, Dr. Gehabich said that he wanted to stay in Seoul for a month longer. This is what he rough planned for himself."

"Oh okay." After taking the note, Shun looked at Uncle Ben, Jinny, and the luggage. "That's all your stuff? And where's-"

"Shun."

Walking over from the luggage carousel with suitcases and bags in hand was a redhead woman with sunglasses over her eyes. As Shun watched her come closer, a smile drew itself on his face. "Welcome back... **Charlotte**."

"Thanks." She let out a short giggle and took her sunglasses off with her slender fingers, revealing a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. "It **does** feel good to be back."

"And right on time too." He took out a set of keys and handed them to Uncle Ben. "Sorry for asking you this, but take Jinny and the luggage to my van. I need a private moment to talk with Charlotte."

"I understand. Come on, Jinny. No riding on the luggage cart."

"Boohoo."

With the two of them gone, Shun went back to speaking with the redhead. "Dr. Gehabich is still in South Korea, and his presence is needed for an important decision."

"I know. You told me two nights ago. You want me to take his place on the stand and cast the vote?"

"Exactly." Shun checked his watch and looked through his planner. "If I heard it right, then the shareholders' meeting will take place in less than 24 hours. You sure you're ready to do all this?"

She paused for a moment. "It's **him**, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"If this is all for **him**..." The redhead put her sunglasses on again and made her way to the automatic doors. "then I've **been** ready."

"That's great. I'll help you prepare for everything, Charlotte."

After hearing the last word, she turned around and pulled her sunglasses down. "Between the two of us, you don't have to call me that, you know."

Shun blinked his eyes. "Okay then... **Alice**."

Alice smiled happily and pushed her sunglasses back up. "No problem, Shun. Come on. I need to get ready for tomorrow's board meeting, remember?"

"Right behind you."

...

...

A few days later at Midori Electronics right after the standard lunch break hours, all major employees and shareholders gathered in the grand meeting room. The seats were arranged in a rectangle fashion, but the one side farthest from the door was strictly unoccupied because electric equipment would be placed there. People only sat along the two long sides and the short side closest to the door.

Sitting on the short side was Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia. At the podium, an employee placed down a folder and read the statement inside. "We will now beginning today's shareholder meeting. Today, were are here to vote on President Krawler's recommendation on retiring from her current position as president, which she will give to the current vice president and her son Ren-"

"You **can't **be serious." a shareholder from the left seats interrupted. "You can't just impose whatever you want on us. I'm against this."

Another shareholder couple seats down stood up and called, "I also vote against this."

"Me three." said a shareholder from the right seats as she stood up and pounded the table. "I vote no."

Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia all exchanged worried glances. "Mom, I thought were going to win this. Look at everyone! They all oppose."

"Don't worry, son. We have shareholders who already voted yes."

While almost everyone was busy in the meeting room, a silver car parked outside the building. The driver stepped out first and walked to the passenger door. "Shun, we're at Midori Electronics now."

Shun grabbed his briefcase and stepped out. "Thanks, Mr. Antipin. I'll go in first. You know what to do after."

"I'll be waiting." Uncle Ben opened the backseat door and led the two females inside. "Girls, we're here. Shun said he'll go to the meeting first."

The young woman, dressed in a white blouse, navy blazer and slacks, black stiletto heels, mahogany leather gloves, and amber sunglasses, knelt down and brushed the young girl's hair. "Jinny, be a good girl and listen to Uncle Ben. Mommy will be back really soon."

"Yes, Mommy."

She stood up and gave Jinny's hand to Uncle Ben. "Take care of her, okay? Bring her back into the car when I come out. **Immediately**."

"I will. Good luck."

Inside the meeting room, the arguing and voting continued, but the employee at the podium pounded his gavel for attention. "Everyone, please be seated. The decision has been made. Shares owned by President Cialina Krawler, Vice President Ren Krawler, as well as well as Chairman Dr. Michael Gehabich total more than fifty-"

"Wait!"

Everyone turned their attention at the man calling from the door. Walking inside to an empty seat next to Ren was Shun, black suit and emerald tie. "S-Shun?! I can't believe you're back!"

"Nice to see you again, Ren. I've been back in America for a couple months. Just not home in Bayview." He stepped to the side and bowed to Mrs. Krawler and Fabia, who both nodded their heads. Shun pressed a button on the intercom on the desk of the empty seat. "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Attorney Shun Kazami, legal representative of Chairman Dr. Michael Gehabich."

"This should be interesting." Fabia muttered.

"Don't worry, sweetie. All he can possibly say is Dr. Gehabich's approval of my recommendation."

Shun turned the volume up. "Dr. Gehabich is currently away in South Korea and has sent his granddaughter to personally execute his vote."

He held his right hand up and pointed at the doors, which opened and revealed a redhead woman walking in. She made her way over to the empty seat, in which Shun pulled the chair back of for her to sit down. Curious whispered circulated the room. After all, Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter was a complete stranger to them all. She removed her gloves slowly, pulled down her sunglasses, and looked at the family of three next to her.

Three priceless expressions lit up upon seeing this woman who reminded them very much of someone from the past.

After giving the three of them a smile and a nod, she faced forward but secretly made a hand sign for Shun to see. Bending the microphone down to her scarlet lips, the young woman introduced herself. "Good afternoon, shareholders and employees. I am Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter..."

The short pause she took sent chills down the three's spines.

"...Miss Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich."

* * *

><p><strong>Other Characters<strong>

Cialina Krawler (40s): President of Midori Electronics Incorporated. Ren's mom and Fabia's mother-in-law.

Baron, Rafe, Paige (20s): The design team at Midori Electronics in charge of making interfaces for phones, laptops, etc.

Shareholders: These people put money into the company and invest so that the company sells more products and earns more money because they also earn money that way but aren't responsible for anything if the company has problems.

Christopher Sheen (20): Alice and Fabia's younger brother

Dr. Michael Gehabich (80s): Chairman among the shareholders and a scientist working on creating better operating systems for electronics and invests in the company with those blueprints. Currently in South Korea.

Ben Antipin (50s): Alice's uncle Shun's chauffeur/secretary/assistant

Jinny (5): Alice's daughter and Dr. Gehabich's great-granddaughter

**SSR: You'll learn about the cliff accident a later. This should clear everything with everyone. I know there are some business terms that are confusing, but I'll try my best to simplify them.**

**Shun: The best type of revenge is planned secretly but carried publically, as in "to avenge personal wrongs in the name of public interests."**

**SSR: Translated from a Chinese proverb that I learned not long ago!**

**Fabia: You all must hate me.**

**Ren: Been there, done that.**

**Shun: Actually, it's the other way around.**

**SSR: ****Don't forget to review! I don't know if this turned out well, so tell me please!**

**Shun: And where that long fancy name came from will come later.**

**SSR: Oh, that too! ^_^**


	2. Bitter Before Sweet

**SSR: How do you like this story so far? I thought I'd better update once more before exams next week.**

**Fabia and Ren: And then it's Presidents' week off!**

**Shun: Dream on. We have work to do.**

**SSR: There's a lot of stuff going on for the 8th graders, so I can't to update as often. Neither is swimming season helping me.**

**Dan: Other than to lose weight.**

**SSR: Someone take him away while I reply to reviews! [****InnocentDiamond], that's the proverb! And people's pasts will be done flashback style, including the CD. I'll explain Jinny more next time. [****Cherry-Tree], thanks for liking the title! Alice's side is discombobulated because I have yet to reveal their pasts. I'll call her as 'Alice' in narration. [****Diamons Angel Wings], here's the next chapter! [****MagicxMusicxMelody], that's pretty much everyone in the Sheen family. You can find the proverb in the reviews. [****Guest], glad that you loved it! [****Cup of Violet Tea], you can watch if you want, but not too far. No Dr. Gehabich = freedom to rule and manipulate!**

**Shun: Dan's gone for now.**

**SSR: By the way, is anyone watching the Korean drama "**Angel's Revenge**"? It's another revenge drama. Rather different from Glass Mask but has the theme of the main character masking her true intentions. Might write a story based on that one later. Who wants to be a nun? :D**

**Girls: (shying away)**

**Shun: Pretty much expected of them there. SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Bitter Before Sweet**

...

...

Be this woman Charlotte Gehabich to the public or Alice Sheen to the executive board family's minds, this sudden interruption was definitely uncalled for.

"Is she really related to him?"

"I didn't know Dr. Gehabich had kids, nevertheless grandkids."

The redhead flustered and grew nervous in response to the commotion. She turned slightly toward Shun, who mouthed, "Just act natural, Alice."

Alice nodded and turned back. She tapped the tip of the microphone to get everyone's attention. "I apologize for the sudden interruption **and** that fact that I'm not very experienced in this." Alice stood up and bowed for a full second, leaving shocked expressions on the shareholders' faces and even more shocked expressions on the executive board's faces. "But ultimately, I'm here to represent Dr. Michael Gehabich in this meeting. For the vote, my—ahem, my **grandfather's **position..."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"...is **opposition**."

Half the room of shareholders stood up and cheered like high school sports students winning the last game of the season.

"I **knew **we were going to win! Thank God!"

"Finally! Some real order around here."

Mrs. Krawler, Ren, and Fabia all had their jaws dropped and looked around. The employee at the podium tapped his microphone. "The vote is finalized. All votes in favor total 47%. All votes in opposition total 53%. Thus, the motion to promote Ren Krawler to president has been dropped." he declared, dismissing the meeting with a pound of the gavel.

"How is this possible? I called Dr. Gehabich yesterday, and he said he voted yes!" Mrs. Krawler stood up weakly and collapsed, held up by her son and daughter-in-law. "Take me back to my office now."

With the three of them gone and everyone else celebrating their own business, Alice put on her sunglasses again and walked to Shun. "I told you I wasn't good at this. Look at the commotion."

"At least the motion got vetoed. You're lucky that Dr. Gehabich changed his mind last minute." Shun gave her a pat on her shoulder and escorted her outside to the hallway. "I have to stay and talk to Ren and Cialina. You should leave now before Fabia sees you."

"I will. Take care and be careful."

Alice quickly walked to the lobby and saw Uncle Ben, who opened the door and escorted her and Jinny back inside the car. Fabia ran to the lobby from the president's office and charged outside, hoping to catch up to Alice. "Wait! I need to talk to you!"

Uncle Ben drove away quickly, and the car was soon out of sight. Fabia watched the car disappear and panicked. _Am I seeing things or what?_

...

...

"Son, get me aspirin and my water."

Ren grabbed and handed a jar of pills and a tall thermos to his mother, who propped her head up while lying down on the sofa in her office. "Mom, are you alright? It's okay. My promotion can come another-"

"No, not **that**." She swallowed a pill and drank some water. "Who was that woman? Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter? Since when?"

Suddenly, Fabia came inside with a solemn face. "Mother, are you feeling better? That was totally unexpected."

"**Very** unexpected. Fabia, wasn't that girl your elder sister Alice Sheen?"

Fabia looked up with wide eyes and shook her head. "No way. She's been dead for three years. It's impossible."

"Impossible as it may sounds, it feels like her ghost is back." Mrs. Krawler pounded her chest. "Ugh, it hurts. I need to call Dr. Gehabich."

Meanwhile, Ren scooted over to Fabia and asked, "Did you see her? Where did Alice go?"

_He still can't forget her, can't he? But she's __**dead**__._ "I ran after her out to the lobby, but she already got on the car. Gives me the goosebumps just thinking about it."

Mrs. Krawler pressed a few buttons and waited until there was a response. "Michael Gehabich speaking. How may I help you?"

"Doctor? It's me, Cialina Krawler. I'm-"

"Mrs. Krawler? Good morning! Wait, this isn't Korea Standard Time."

"Whatever. Dr. Gehabich, why did you vote no? We thought your granddaughter made a mistake, so I'm calling-"

"Oh...you mean my dear Charlotte? She usually messes up little things on the first try, but as for what happened today, no. She delivered my statement perfectly. Please take care of her, for she'll be working at Midori Electronics."

"Ch-Charlotte?" Fabia and Ren glanced at her as she repeated that name. "Working here? Of course I'll take care of her. But you still haven't told me why you voted no."

"I was just about to get there. I voted no because I just realized that you're not ready to retire yet. After all, Charlotte just arrived in America, and with you absent, I'm not sure she'll get the training she needs. Not that I don't trust your son, but you should stay a little longer."

"Oh..." Mrs. Krawler breathed a deep sigh and patted her chest. "I understand. But Doctor, this is about your granddaughter. Are you sure she's not a woman named Alice Sheen?"

"Alice Sheen? Who may that be? Charlotte grew up in South Korea ever since she was five. She's fluent in Korean. In fact, she's been to so many countries in Asia **and** Europe that she speaks tidbits of every major language there. Either way, Charlotte hasn't been in America for a long time, so I thought it was a good idea to bring her back. Anyway, I must get ready for my morning walk around the park. Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye." Mrs. Krawler trembled as she placed the receiver down. "He swears that this woman isn't Alice. Fabia, you can go back to working with your design team. Ren and I will deal with the aftermath of my vetoed motion."

"Yes, Mother." Fabia got up and opened the door. "Shun Kazami? Come in. I was just leaving."

"Sorry for blocking your way." He stepped aside to let Fabia out and then walked in. "Ren, President Krawler. Good afternoon."

"Shun! Perfect timing! Sit down." Shun glanced and took a seat where Fabia was. "Shun, you have to tell me. It's Alice, isn't she?"

"Alice?" he asked back, staring at the mother and son confusingly. "Wait, do you mean Alice **Sheen**? Absolutely not. I personally know Charlotte and don't understand the connection you're making."

"You're right." Ren placed a hand on his forehead and breathed. "Alice's dead. She can't come back to life."

Shun stared curiously at Ren. "Excuse me, but 'dead'? I still don't get it."

"Oh, I almost forgot. You were in Seoul with Dr. Gehabich at the time. Alice died in an accident three years ago."

Mrs. Krawler cleared her throat. "Speaking of Dr. Gehabich, what about his granddaughter? You know her personally?"

"Yes, I do. Actually, Charlotte is Dr. Gehabich's long-lost granddaughter. It was I who found her living in South Korea. I came back to the US with her."

"So you and her are...?"

"Distant cousins, many times removed."

"Cousins? Are you **sure **she's not Alice Sheen?"

_She's more persistent than I thought. I expected Ren to be worried, but he's rather calm._ "I'm **sure** she's not Alice. She grew up in South Korea since childhood. Plus, Charlotte has a five-year-old daughter..."

Now Ren stared curiously at Shun.

"...and if Alice died three years ago, Charlotte's daughter would've been two. Trust me, she's so accustomed to life in South Korea that she might think our customs are weird. Lastly, I solemnly apologize for what happened during today's meeting. That **is** what Dr. Gehabich had in mind."

"Okay then. See you next time."

Shun shook hands with Mrs. Krawler and then Ren, who suggested, "We should go out for a drink sometime again."

"Sure, but after I help Charlotte settle down. Then we can chat." He gave the Krawlers a bow and left the office. _I'm not letting any of you get away that easily._

...

...

"Whoa. When did you get here?"

"She's Alice, isn't she?"

Ren was surprised to see his wife in his office sitting on the sofa when she was supposed to be working with the design team. "No, it's not Alice. Shun-"

"You're wrong! I **know** she's Alice. I grew up with her for twenty dreaded years, and even though this woman isn't exactly her, I can still feel her presence haunting me. They're practically the same person!"

"But Fabia, it's confirmed. Shun said Miss Charlotte's his distant cousin who lived her entire life in South Korea and hasn't come back since. She even has a five-year-old daughter. Even Dr. Gehabich said so on the phone when Mom called him."

"I don't believe you. This **is **my sister Alice Sheen. Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because all the evidence and statements says otherwise. Just give me a break. Please do something productive." With that said, Fabia grabbed her clutch and hastily left Ren's office.

_Are you sure you're not Alice? Are you really someone else?_

...

...

After a long day at the shareholders meeting and taking her daughter around the city, Alice and Jinny came home at six and smelled delicious food from the kitchen. "You smell that? It's butterfly shrimp with vermicelli."

"And I hope I cooked it right." Shun answered.

While Jinny washed her hands in the bathroom, Alice walked into the kitchen just when Shun lifted the cover of the wok full of steaming water. "Don't do that when I walk into the kitchen! You know how my eyes get soggy, right?"

"Sorry Alice, but time was up." Shun lifted the dish of butterfly, shell-on shrimp topping a large plate of vermicelli with vertical dish tongs and placed it on the dinner table. "Jinny, would you like soy sauce?"

"Yes please, Uncle Shun." she replied politely, sitting down in a chair with her hands on her lap.

"Your daughter's just as sweet and nice as you, Alice." commented Shun on his way back into the kitchen. "You raised her well."

Alice laughed weakly and brushed Jinny's bangs aside. "I just hope she doesn't grow up to be like me."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

Uncle Ben finally entered the house after parking the car and getting the mail. "Alice, you have mail under Charlotte's name."

"Already? Leave it on the coffee table and come over for dinner." She looked at Shun with a gleam in her eyes. "Shun cooked it."

"I see. Hopefully his culinary skills are just as good as yours." Alice and Shun chuckled silently as Uncle Ben washed his hands and took a seat. "I heard about what happened today at the meeting. You really caused a commotion, Alice."

"That was the whole point of it, Uncle Ben. But Shun, what did you tell Ren and Cialina? They must've been wondering about who I am."

"Don't worry. I told them everything necessary to divert their attention. Plus, Cialina phoned your grandfather. That should confirm everything. I'm really concerned about Fabia, though."

"I'll find a way to get past her, but I don't know what my status in Midori Electronics is yet. Cialina's president, Ren's president. Fabia..."

"I remember seeing the words 'Department Head' on her name plate, which is pretty stupid because there are so many departments in this company. There's finance, marketing, design, you name it."

"So Shun, does that mean that the entire Krawler family right now dominates the company?" Uncle Ben deduced. "From Mrs. Krawler to Ren then Fabia? Alice, you're dealing with some headstrong people here."

"Mr. Antipin's right. Alice, all three of them are on the executive board. If Cialina still suspects you, which is less likely after that phone call, she might give you a lower job position, and Fabia will be above you. Anyway, less talking, more eating. Jinny, here's your soy sauce."

"Yay! Thanks Uncle Shun!"

Watching Jinny eat her dinner happily was only temporary relief for Alice's stress. After dinner was over, Uncle Ben took Jinny upstairs to watch TV while Alice and Shun cleared the table and washed the dishes. "Isn't Ren technically above Fabia?" asked Alice.

"Vice president? Yeah. Why?"

"So if Fabia decides to abuse her power and torment me, then Ren technically can tell Fabia to back off. That makes sense, right?"

"You're not really going to use him as your shield and excuse against her, are you?"

"Of course not. I'll personally show her that I won't be easily bossed around and defeated anymore." Alice put the last dry dish back into the cabinet and slammed the door. "That felt kind of good. I should slam doors every time I feel stressful."

"Relax. There'll be a better way to relieve your stress other than to slam doors once you get your official job at Midori Electronics. Don't be too manipulative, though."

"I know, you've told me that so many times, Shun. Tell me something I don't know."

"Have I ever told you that the one food that you **suck** at cooking is bitter melon scrambled eggs?"

"My gosh." gasped Alice, dropping a fork back into the sink. "That's Fabia's favorite dish for dinner. Of course I don't want to cook it, especially not for Jinny."

"No wonder Fabia's such a bitter and mean person. On an irrelevant note, it's better for life for be bitter first and then sweet. Since you've already had your share of bitter years, life will be sweeter now. And you really should let Jinny have some bitter melon so she'll know the taste it."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "You do have a point. I'll cook bitter melon soup instead. That's a good, soothing detoxification remedy. And don't forget a taste of Fabia's own bitter medicine for herself. Since Fabia's had her share of sweetness with the love, occupation, and power she wanted, it's only fair now for her life to be bitter."

"Music to my ears." Suddenly, Shun grabbed the towel from Alice's hands. "Why don't you go upstairs and spend time with Jinny? I'll deal with the rest of this."

"Sure." Alice hung her apron and stretched her arms. "I hope this will be a good start. By the way, thanks for everything, Shun."

Shun smiled faintly and nodded his head. "I hope so too, but wait until the end when you're content and have achieved your goal. **Then** you can thank me."

"Alright. But don't forget about yourself, either. See you later."

"Of course I won't. Have fun." _And I definitely won't forget about what they did to my family and me, either. _Shun placed the plastic-wrapped leftovers in the refrigerator and slammed the door. _She's right. Slamming doors __**does**__ feel good._

* * *

><p><strong>Ren: Dang, Alice is fierce. Fabia, you have some competition.<strong>

**Fabia: Shut up. You're supposd to help me.**

**Shun: (eating vermicelli) Go on, keep fighting. I'd love to see how this would end up.**

**Ren: Are you alright? You sound mad.**

**Fabia: Yeah, what's wrong?**

**Shun: I'm not telling anyone anything, especially not to _you_ two.**

**Fabia and Ren: (speechless)**

**Dan: What did happen, though?**

**SSR: When did you get out?!**

**Alice: (whispering) You really don't want to know what happened to him.**

**Dan: Coming from you, it must be very serious.**

**SSR: And that's the least of Shun's problems in here. There's something _way_ deeper. Meanwhile, let's watch this interesting argument between Fabia and Ren.**

**Shun: Dinner entertainment. Enough said.**


	3. Better Than You

**SSR: Good thing Spring Break is two weeks because I get to spend the first week at Washington D.C. and the second week leisurely! That's why I haven't updated.**

**Shun: And when you do, it's the revenge story and not the time-traveling or creepy one.**

**SSR: Sucks for you mainly. Being WDC and all, the hotels were pretty strict on Wi-Fi, and I only uploaded photos when necessary. There's this cool wind-blowing machine that cools you down yet blows your scents away for the dogs to check if you're carrying anything.**

**Marucho: Security measures. Enough said.**

**SSR: Time to respond to reviews! [****Cup of Violet Tea], don't take it slow with the beginning! That's when the hate starts! I will twist the plot a lot. Won't be like the drama ending. Alice _is_ assisted by a "close friend." [****MagicxMusicxMelody], the downvote was quite a shocker. You'll soon see what kind of "best friend" Shun is after this. [****Cherry-Tree], you got the names right. Dr. Gehabich doesn't know much, but he's still in South Korea. Taking care of Jinny is the toughest task. [****InnocentDiamond], Fabia's really persistent, sorry. Yes, I did make that suit/Klaus reference, but that's only occupational attire! Actually, Shun's postponing his plans so Alice can go first.**

**Alice: SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask!**

**Shun: And please excuse any OOC-ness...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Better Than You**

...

...

After a mind-blowing loss at the shareholders' meeting and the motion for promotion denied, Ren and his mother had to go back to whatever work they left behind. After a few desperate calls that night, Fabia sat patiently at a table in an open cafe.

"Miss Sheen, long time no see."

"Dylan! Please, sit down."

Dylan took a seat across from her and asked, "So...do you have something interesting for me to write about? Hard to imagine that America's top electronics designer would still talk to a tabloid reporter like me."

"Actually, I need you to investigate someone. Do you still remember Alice Sheen?"

He wrinkled his forehead and snapped his fingers. "Your sister who got involved in that silicon microchip scandal that **I** caused? Yeah. So?"

"I'm certain she died three years ago. I don't need your condolences. But today, she reappeared in front of my eyes. Not as Alice, but as 'Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich.'"

She handed Dylan a file, and he flipped through the papers inside. "The possibility of this happening is absolute zero, but I can probably find something thing if this Charlotte person actually does exist."

"Good." Fabia then handed him a bulky envelope. "I need this information as soon as possible."

"Will do. I'll call you."

...

...

Days later, Alice got a notification from Midori Electronics saying that she could start working on the upcoming Monday with the design team. On the night before, Alice went to prepare everything she needed. Jinny ruffled through her mother's closet and pulled out a jacket. "Mommy, this fur jacket looks good on you."

"Jinny, I can't wear fur coats to work. It's a distraction. Put it back, okay?"

"How about this yellow blouse?"

"This is a casual blouse. I can't wear that to work, either." Three knocks echoed from the door. "Hi Shun. Come in."

Shun opened the door slowly but gasped at the mess of clothing on the floor. "I thought you were getting ready for tomorrow, not playing dress-up."

"You wish." Jinny laughed, earning herself an elbow nudge from Shun. "It's eight o'clock! I need to watch TV!"

"Go ahead. I need to talk to your Uncle Shun anyway."

With Jinny out of the room, Shun shut the door and crossed his arms, making Alice feel uneasy. "So...you nervous about tomorrow?"

"Mainly just Fabia. I know that hatred still runs in her blood. Since I'm on the design team, that only makes her a bit higher above me."

"Don't tell me you're serious about using Ren as your leverage against her."

"Not at all. You know, had I not moved out the house when I turned 18, things probably wouldn't end up this way."

"That was before you said Fabia was assigned to recruit you to the company?"

Alice reached for a sketchbook on the vanity and showed Shun her sketches. "Midori Electronics had their bad days once. One day, they came across some inexpensive but beautiful cell phone cases that I designed and made at where I worked downtown. They assigned Fabia to find that designer, and thus we met again. Guess who eventually got jealous and made me the scapegoat of a 'fake' scandal?"

"Fabia, no doubt." He flipped through the pages of her artwork and smiled. "I guess we didn't send you to that school of design back in Korea for nothing. I'm glad Cialina put you **under** Fabia's wing because if Fabia gets intimidated by you when you're **below** her, wait until the day in which you get promoted to be equal or above her."

"Do you really think I can intimidate her already? All I can think of is accusing her for stealing my designs, but that was back then."

"You will. If you can overcome raising Jinny for these three years, then you can definitely overcome posing a potential threat to Fabia."

Alice put her sketchbook away and stretched. "That's true. I **still** need to get ready for tomorrow."

Before Shun exited, he looked back at the pile of clothes Alice was cleaning up. "I still remember you wearing that yellow blouse at the convenience store. Can't believe it's been **five** years since that day."

"You mean this?" She picked up the blouse Jinny grabbed and laid it on top of herself. "It probably fits me better now that I'm older. You used to wear glasses back then."

"Shut up. You're lucky you were farsighted, not nearsighted, because your 'parents' refused to get you prescriptions. Of course, that all got fixed before we left. By the way, you should visit Ren's office someday."

"Why? I thought you said I should avoid him until then."

"You'll know soon enough."

...

...

Baron, Paige, and Rafe kept their eyes on their laptop screens and fingers tapping on their keyboards. From their work room window, they saw Fabia and Ren talking in the other hallways.

"Hey guys." Rafe whispered. "I heard we're getting a new helper today."

"Why are you whispering?!" Paige snapped. "Anyway, I heard it's the woman who came the other day and put down the motion of promotion. Everyone's talking about her int he building."

Baron opened a forum webpage and turned the screen for them to see. "And online, too. This first article has posts that treat her like a savior-"

"Shoot! Fabia's not in the hallway anymore! She-" Before Paige finished her sentence, the door flung open, and all three of them sat back down at the sight of Fabia. "Good morning, Department Head!"

"Good morning. Some new person is supposed to be here. I still don't know who he or she is, and I'm the Design Department Head."

"But isn't it the-"

"The what?" Fabia turned around and faced the door where Baron stared at and gasped as well. "Are you serious?"

Alice stood at the door and walked in, dressed in a white blazer over a coral knee-length dress. "Good morning. This is the design team office, right?" She faced Fabia and introduced herself. "I'm Charlotte Gehabich. You must be Miss Fabia Sheen."

"Just call me Department Head."

"Sure thing, Department Head."

Meanwhile, Baron, Rafe, and Paige all gasped at seeing Charlotte, reminding them of a certain coworker from the past. "Why does she look so much like Alice?" Baron whispered. Rafe and Paige only shrugged.

Alice faced the trio and bowed. "Good morning! I'm Charlotte Gehabich. I look forward to working with you all in the future."

"Yeah...sure..." they stuttered.

"So, Department Head, where do I start?" asked Alice eagerly.

"First of all, the CEO would like to see you, since she didn't get a clear view of you at the shareholders' meeting the other day."

Alice smiled and nodded. "Of course. Lead the way." She waved her hand at the design trio and greeted, "It was nice meeting you all. See you later."

Fabia led Alice out of the room, and the trio plunged into their seats. Paige pounded her chest and commented, "That was scary. Charlotte Gehabich? I think we're thinking too much."

"And she bowed to us." Baron added. "Don't we usually shake hands?"

Rafe shrugged. "She **did **grow up in Korea. Etiquette courtesy are really important there. Just some cultural differences. She'll get used to it."

...

...

_"Good afternoon, shareholders and employees. I am Dr. Gehabich's granddaughter__, __Miss Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich."_

_"Oh...you mean my dear Charlotte? She usually messes up little things on the first try... Please take care of her, for she'll be working at Midori Electronics."_

_"...Actually, Charlotte is Dr. Gehabich's long-lost granddaughter. It was I who found her living in South Korea..."_

Thoughts ran through Cialina's mind as she tried to figure out who this Charlotte Gehabich really was. She popped up from the table upon hearing knocks at the door. "Come in." Fabia opened the door, and Alice walked over to the CEO. Cialina held her hand out and greeted, "Good morning. I am Cialina S. Krawler, CEO of Midori Electronics."

Alice bowed and introduced herself. "Grandfather's talked much about you, Mrs. Krawler. I'm Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich." It didn't take long for Alice to realize her mistake and shake Cialina's hand. "Oh, my mistake."

"It's okay. Please sit down." Cialina led the two women over to the sofas. "Miss Gehabich, I heard you graduated from UST with a Master's Degree in **six **years."

Fabia's eyes widened, and Alice nodded modestly. "Yes, I did graduate from Korean University of Science and Technology, but with a Bachelor's Degree. I got a Master's Degree in Hansung University Design Campus from early **and **concurrent enrollment, as you refer to it here."

"Ah, design. Also, Dr. Gehabich told me that many companies tried to recruit you. Why did you choose Midori Electronics? I'm sure there are better companies out there."

"I'm sure of that, too, but is it money that I'm really after? Not really. I want to be a designer at an electronics company that sells its products to consumers who want and love the quality of it. **Not **to consumers who by a certain brand because it's the popular trend. I always wanted an iPhone as a child when it first came out, but after seeing my friends' iPhones and trying them out, I realized they're not my style. Plus, it feels good to come back and work in my birthplace. Makes me feel closer to home. Thus, I came back to achieve both of these dreams of mine."

Cialina smiled brightly and clapped her hands. "Well said, Miss Gehabich. You **are** the ambitious yet caring type. I can tell you'll bring success to our company. Anyway, you should get back to work." She stood up and held her hand out again. "In honor of making your two dreams come true, may this be a pleasant cooperation."

Alice shook Cialina's hand and replied, "A pleasant cooperation indeed." _But I also came back because of my third dream, which is to make you all pay for what you did to me in the past._

Once Alice left, Cialina sat back down and shook her head. "Fabia, she's more complicated than I thought. What's on her face maybe a smile, but there's something deeper. Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"Don't worry. I will." _Alice Sheen or Charlotte Gehabich, no way am I going to let you be better than me._

...

...

"_Kak dela?*_"

"What is she saying?"

"_Ya delayu ochen' khorosho.**_"

"I thought she speaks Korean..."

"_Konechno, mne nravitsya yego zdes'. Dzhinni lyubit yego i zdes'.***_"

"Her grandfather **is** Russian, you know."

"_Priyezzhayte v Ameriku, kogda u vas yest' vremya.****_"

"You think she's talking to her grandfather?"

"_Ladno. Do svidaniya.*****_"

"I hope she's not reporting us to him..."

Alice hung up and walked over to the trio's table with a report in her hands, while the trio quickly went back to work. "This is upsetting. This is the latest company report, right?"

"Yes," Rafe answered. "What's wrong?"

"Did Miss Department Head design all the interfaces, phone models, and cell phone cases listed in this report as well?"

Suddenly, Fabia came in and eyed Alice. "Looking at the last report, I see. Yeah, they're all my designs. What's wrong?"

"Nothing...feels like I've seen them before."

Fabia kept her eyes on Alice and asked, "And what would that mean? Surely, everyone's seen them at stores everyone."

Alice flipped to the phone case designs first. "I don't think so. Technically, anyone can design phone covers, but this looks like a copy of one of the Premature Awareness purple series covers that Apple Company made for fundraising. This other phone body design looks like the model my exchange roommate submitted when she applied for a job at LG Company two years ago. And to top it off, this interface looks **exactly** like my Samsung phone I got **ten** years ago **back** in South Korea."

Baron, Rafe, and Paige breathed sighs of relief hearing that it wasn't Dr. Gehabich on the phone.

The department head flipped her eyes back and forth. "Well then. I'd like to see some of **your** designs, **Miss** Gehabich." Alice reluctant handed her sketchbook for Fabia to see. "At least five images squished into one page and no color at all? What art school did you attend?"

"Hansung University Design Campus. I'm sorry if Korean education standards don't meet up to your American education standards."

Fabia looked through every page and wondered. _Her images __**are**__ so much better than mine, even if they __**are **__small and colorless. But I bet she's still farsighted and color deficient. That's how I'll prove to everyone she's not Charlotte._ She closed and returned the sketchbook. "Fair enough. Why are you three still standing up? Hurry up with the designs for tomorrow's slideshow meeting. Miss Gehabich, you really should come by tomorrow."

"Of course I will. Anything for Department Head."

...

...

The next day, Fabia called over the design team and other employees over for the preview slideshows. She turned off the lights and turned on the overhead, placing a transparency plastic printed with a phone cover design. "**Charlotte**, this is one of the designs that Paige made yesterday. In the basket are some color markers for you color it with."

Alice slowly reached for the markers, and Fabia suddenly added, "I hope you don't mind that the project is so close to the board. That's the longest extension cord we have." Alice still hesitated, prompting Fabia to continue asking, "What's wrong?"

_She's just trying to expose me._ Alice closed her eyes and hoped for the best. _Here goes _nothing. The design was a center diamond surrounded by other gemstones. She colored the rubies red, emeralds green, sapphires blue, amethysts purple, turquoises teal, and diamond gray. Admiring her work on the screen, Alice put the markers away.

Meanwhile, Fabia was shocked that Alice could produce a beautiful colored image. _How is that possible? Farsightedness is ambiguous, but she's not color deficient at all._ "Ahem. That's very beautiful, Alice. Well done. Everyone else, that do you think?"

"I think it's splendid." said a woman.

"Best cover featuring gemstones ever." said a man.

"You totally vamped up my image there!" Paige cheered.

"Really? Gee, thanks!" Alice held up the gray marker held it loosely. "You know, had there been an actual silver marker, I think it would look a lot better, **especially **the diamond." Alice smiled and added, "Don't you think so, **Fabia**?"

She was speechless.

While everyone went on with their side conversations, Alice dialed a number on her phone, put on her earpiece, and muttered, "Passed the test, Shun."

"As expected. You still have a long away ahead of you."

"Got that covered."

* * *

><p>*: How are you?<p>

**: I'm doing very well.

***: Of course I like it here. Jinny likes it here, too.

****: Come to America when you have the time.

*****: Okay then. Goodbye.

**SSR: We do shake hands in Korea, but bowing is more common...back in my parents' days. I know the Russian is just as random as the Chinese in OWTTM.**

**Baron: Whew! And I thougth she was reporting us.**

**Paige: Watch. Alice is going to speak in Korean someday.**

**SSR: Oh, that, I can do. If there's an appropriate situation, though. And yes, I had to make Alice's education history as magnificent as possible. That's the whole point of the chapter title!**

**Rafe: Please review so that we don't get reported!**

**Alice: But I _wasn't_ reporting you! Why did I ever get his job?**


	4. Mistake Me Not

**SSR: Great America was so fun! I went on almost every ride and even the water park! Speaking of water, I cut my hair a bit short so it would dry faster.**

**Julie: But what about graduation?**

**Dan: How long does it take for hair to grow anyway?**

**SSR: CSI Miami mentioned it in the first episode.**

**Dan: How do you remember this?!**

**SSR: Because it's the FIRST episode! ****Let me respond to reviews. [MagicxMusicxMelody], Alice won't be nice for long, and there's no stopping Fabia yet. The microchip scandal and copying Alice's designs are completely different. [****Guest], Shun has his own revenge story too, but he's helping Alice right now. [****Cup of Violet Tea], you really shouldn't watch it or else you'll spoil yourself! For now, Alice and Shun share an unbreakable revenge bond. [****InnocentDiamond], I bet you'll definitely like the way Alice and Shun first met! His plot, unlike Alice's, can't easily be made public for reasons unstated. And you're welcome! [****Cherry-Tree], I mean, Dylan kind of spread rumors in Bakugan Interspace, so why not make him a tabloid reporter? No one's willing to let go of the past just yet.**

**Shun: When do I get to shine?**

**SSR: Later. This is a reminder that two lines of unbolded ellipses (the **...**) means time/location change. A bolded and underlined ellipsis (the ...) denotes an incoming flashback.**

**Alice: SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask!**

**SSR: And I just realized that the previous chapters all started with the letter B. This one starts with an M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**** Mistake Me Not****

**...**

Alice looked down at the metal threshold and took a careful step over as Shun watched her from behind. Earlier, he had her hold up a piece of paper blocking the bottom half of her field of view so she wouldn't see the ground. Now she walked perfectly across the threshold without having to look at it ahead of time from afar.

"See? I told you Marucho can correct any kind of vision problems." Shun reminded her as he walked in. "Speaking of Marucho, is here not here?"

"Give me a second!" As Alice and Shun each took a seat in the tiny clinic room, Marucho came out from the back hall with a clipboard in hand. "Welcome back. Miss Alice, did you get enough rest?"

"Oh, she rested, alright." Shun answered for her. "Watching TV almost all day long."

"No problem there. Most patients only need laser treatment once, except for rare cases. Since Alice was farsighted, she'll be alright." Marucho flipped the papers on the clipboard to a certain page. "Your vision is 20/20, but you still have color deficiency. That's odd, because most people either go completely or selectively colorblind."

"I had a fever when I was younger, and the doctor said there was inflammation in my eyes that destroyed a few cones. Is there a way to treat that, Dr. Marukura?"

"Please, call me Marucho. The good thing is that you're not completely colorblind, but laser treatment won't work." He sat down in his swivel chair and looked through his medical book. "Some specialized contact lenses would do, but I'd need to accurately measure your degree of color-deficiency in order to give the proper prescription. Believe me, those tests are really long and tedious."

"But I really need full color vision to attend Hansung University Design Campus..."

"Alice," Shun held Alice's hand tight to calm her down. "I'll talk to clinics in South Korea and see if they can do something about it. Trust me. By the time we come back, I promise that you'll have perfect color vision again."

"And you can always ask me for help if the doctors there need your medical history." Marucho added. "Can you tell me at least how you're color-deficient?"

"Every color seems like a shade lighter than original."

"I see. There's not much I can do since you're leaving soon, but Shun, send me a list of clinics whom you think might be of interest."

"I will. See you next time."

...

...

"I told you Marucho could do anything." Shun bragged, elbowing Alice gently in the arm as they walked to the car. "I wish I could've seen the expression on Fabia's face."

"I'm just glad I passed the test. I never thought I'd end up showing off in front of her, but I guess my instincts called for it."

"Revenge can make people do things they never expected themselves to do, even if in a hundred years." He looked back and saw the design team waving at them. "You have a fan club."

"Where?" Alice turned around and waved back at the design team. "Oh, them. They were really impressed by my skills earlier and even asked me out to dinner with them."

"That's cool. I heard them conversing excitedly earlier. If you're going out to eat, why are you still coming home with me?"

"Because I want to cook something for Jinny to eat so that she doesn't worry."

"You don't trust my cooking skills?"

"No, but as a mother, I should still put my child before me even if I want to hang out with friends."

Shun arrived at the car first, but didn't open the door for her just yet. "Alice, you know that she's not-"

Suddenly, Alice put her hand over Shun's mouth. "I wish you wouldn't say that. I love her very much."

He pulled her hand off and opened the passenger door for her. "I know. Just reminding you."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll try to come home as early as possible."

"Don't rush yourself. It's be bonding time between Jinny and me."

"Don't spoil her too much."

"Says the woman who loved her very much." Shun inserted the car key into the ignition and drove off.

...

...

"Alice Sheen...Charlotte Gehabich...Alice Sheen...Charlotte Gehabich..."

Fabia furious scratched out the sketch on hand and threw the shading pencil on the ground. Ren happened to enter her office at that moment. "You sound upset."

"It's okay, Ren. I can handle people who chose the newbie's artwork over mine."

"You mean Alice? After all, she did graduate from two excellent tertiary schools-"

"In **South Korea**! Thinking about this is killing me." Then she looked at Ren and noticed how nice-dressed he was with black slacks, a pale-purple shirt, and a brown blazer. "What's the occasion?"

"Have you forgotten? We have another dinner meeting tonight. At least, for Mom. I didn't go last time because I injured my ankle playing golf. Don't ask. You're coming too."

"Can I not? I don't feel well."

"That's what you said last time. In fact, people are still talking about it. Some of them think you're being disrespectful and irresponsible."

"Fine. I'll go. Let me call my mom and dad since I was supposed to eat dinner with them tonight." Ren left the office, and Fabia was about o call her parents' house when she got a call. "Dad? I was just about to call you."

"Hello, sweetie. Listen, I have dinner with my police colleagues tonight, so I won't be home. Tell your mom, okay?"

"Okay, but Dad, I have a dinner meeting with Ren, my mother-in-law, and other staff and shareholders too. I will tell Mom, though. At least Christopher is still home."

"That's good. Also, if you don't mind, could you tell your mother-in-law to call me whenever she's available?"

"Why, Dad? She's been really busy with our new tablet project."

"Just for lunch or afternoon tea someday. Do tell her though. Take care, Fabia."

"Bye Dad."

...

...

While Alice went out for dinner with the design team, Shun and Uncle Ben cooked dinner ate as three that night. After dinner, they let Jinny watch TV as they cleaned up. "It feels weird not having Alice here at dinner with us, Shun."

"At least she cooked stuffed tofu for Jinny. Get used to this, though. I can tell she'll be out very frequently now that she's working at Midori Electronics."

"I hope she doesn't get too carried away."

Shun shut off the faucet but didn't wash the dishes yet. "Actually, since Alice isn't here, this is a best time for us to talk seriously. Have a seat."

"Seriously? About what?" he asked, sitting down across Shun.

"Alice's father is up for release."

Uncle Ben gasped but smiled. "Really? When? Alice is going to be so-"

"Dont' celebrate just yet. He still has to go through a hearing and other complicated paperwork."

"Right, as always. I can't image the look Alice's face. She's seen her father in person, but always behind that pane of glass." However, Shun shook his head, confusing Uncle Ben. "What? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Put Alice aside for now. I'm scared that **he** will interfere with the release process."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, I definitely mean Ian Sheen, Fabia's father. You have no idea how many uncanny thing he did throughout Alice's childhood. Who in the world would adopt the daughter of a man he arrested and marry the widow of his KIA partner, who also was pregnant with and gave birth Fabia at-"

"Shh." Uncle Ben put his finger to his mouth and looked at the living room. Jinny stood and faced the men with a blank face. "We're fine, Jinny. Go back and watch TV. Shun, I understand that you're concerned about Alice and her father's well being, but don't scare Jinny. Besides, you sound very agitated. Why?"

"Well..." Shun swallowed and continued. "He and I are no longer on the best of terms."

"Is this about the lab test you requested?"

He sighed and looked at Jinny with his head propped on his hand. "Had I known Fabia and Ren were going to get married at that time, I wouldn't have asked him to crosscheck that DNA. But Uncle Ben, I've been waiting so long for answers. Did I do the right thing?"

Uncle Ben let go and put his finger at the center of Shun's forehead."Only you know what is best for you. You simply followed your instincts and did what you thought was right. It was purely bad timing."

"I wish you could've told me that long ago."

"Maybe, maybe not. You're the smart attorney and prosecutor here. You decide. Besides, you've done very much for Alice and me already. Why not take a break and focus on your own matters?"

"I can't. I promised her that-" Suddenly, Jinny screamed and ran over to him. "Jinny, what are you doing?"

"Carmen Sandiego is finished, Uncle Shun. Play Connect Four with me?"

"But I'm talking with Uncle-"

"He can play with you, Jinny. Just get the game started." Jinny ran back, and Shun gave Uncle Ben an annoyed glare. "You definitely can take a break to do that. I'll do the dishes."

"I wasn't done talking, but okay. Thanks for chatting with me." He left his seat and sat on the carpet across Jinny. _I owe everything I have today to Alice. I can't take a break just yet._

...

...

After Alice displayed excellent skills at the slideshow meeting the other day, the local television station decided to interview Midori Electronics for a mini documentary episode. However, they only asked Fabia questions, with the designers and products behind her.

"Everyone!" the cameraman yelled. "We are going live in five minutes. Please hurry and get into place."

Alice, Baron, Paige, and Rafe arranged the stands my height and set the models on clear plastic holders on the stands. Fabia came by and nodded her head. "Beautiful. Just don't stand too close to me during the actual interview."

"Understood, Department Head."

Fabia took out her phone and called her mom. "We're about to broadcast. You're going to watch it, right?"

"I don't understand how exactly this is a mini documentary, but I have the TV on, and snacks beside me. Oh, Christopher just came in. Got to go!"

Alice called Shun and asked through her earpiece, "Are you watching?"

"Driving right now. Can only listen by radio. Call me when you're finished."

Minutes later, the interview began, mainly with questions about company history, commitment, and staff. "What made you decide to be a designer at this company other than that you're the daughter-in-law of the CEO?"

"I'm glad people don't see me solely as the CEO's daughter-in-law. I want to be a designer at an electronics company that sells its products to consumers who want and love the quality of it. **Not **to consumers who by a certain brand because it's the popular trend."

"That's **exactly **what I said to Cialina the other day..." Alice muttered.

"Just let her have her hour of publicity while she can." Shun answered.

Finally, the interviewer asked a product-related question. "Operating systems and interfaces are one thing, but how do you make your cell phone cases so popular?"

"In store, we have a lot of designs that many customers love, but they can also order custom cases, with any style fit for any of our phones. We'll even apply it to our tablets in the future."

"Do you create the designs and have your team revise or create as a whole?"

"As a whole, but they do more work because I'm the department head and have to deal with paperwork and stuff."

Mrs. Sheen and Christopher watched Fabia's interview and were extremely proud of her. "My daughter! You look so beautiful on camera!"

"Mom, she's not a magazine model."

"Well, she'll definitely be on the cover of an issue of the top most extraordinary women, that's for sure." She ate a strawberry but dropped it halfway. "My heavens! It's Alice!"

"Where?!"

At the time, the interviewer asked, "I heard a new employee joined Midori Electronics."

_I thought I was the one being interviewed. _"Oh yes. Let me introduce you to her now." Fabia got up from her seat and walked behind the set to Alice. "This is Miss Charlotte Gehabich, graduate of both UST and Hansung University Design Campus. She is the one who colored the case with gemstones that Paige designed."

Alice smiled faintly and waved hello. "It is truly an honor to be able to work in America's best electronics company."

Mrs. Sheen, however, didn't take the news well. "Christopher, drive me to Fabia's company immediately. I demand to talk to that woman!"

"Seriously, Mom? Right after I came back?"

Christopher wasn't as mad as his mother but still wished to see this woman who looked like his deceased sister. Arriving at the building by car, they saw the television staff come out, followed by Fabia, the design team, and Alice. "Mom, what are you doing-"

Mrs. Sheen got out first and faced Alice. "Alice Sheen, it's you, isn't it?"

_Not her again..._ "What?"

"I know it's you! Alice Sheen, why are you back?"

"Sis, don't you remember me? I'm Christopher, your little brother? You're my sister Alice, right?"

"Please. The name is Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich."

"Don't you dare lie to my face! Why did you have to come back? Why couldn't you jjust die and forever be gone?"

"Security, **please** drag this person out of here."

"You can't do that! My daughter and in-laws all work here!"

Even if Alice disliked her 'mother' very much, she still maintained a confusing but upset face. Fabia finally saw what happened and ran over. "Mom! What are you doing?!"

"Fabia, I swear this is Alice Sheen in front of my eyes. She's not dead!"

"Mom, I'm definitely sure that she isn't Alice. I already-"

"Department Head, you **know **her?" Alice interrupted, turning her gaze toward Fabia. "How unpleasant is that?" She saw Shun and Uncle Ben in the distance away from the crowd and said another upsetting sentence to Fabia. "You're all the same."

"Excuse me?"

"You think you can pick on me and mistake me for someone else just because I studied in South Korea, but no. I am who I am, and you can't change that."

Alice brushed Fabia on her shoulder before walking over to Shun. "Alice, what happened there?"

"Mrs. Sheen. Nothing that I can't handle. First Fabia, now her and Christopher. When will people start seeing me as not Alice but Charlotte?"

"It'll take a while, but everything will be worth it." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled in her in, looking at the rowdy crowd behind them. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: Shun is getting more mysterious by the minute...<strong>

**Shun: Do you mind?**

**SSR: Don't even bother. Dr. Marucho always solves everything!**

**Marucho: Not always, but thanks!**

**Dan: So what do we do while we wait for Alice's dad to be-**

**SSR: SSHH! That's supposed to be a secret! At least to Shun. Honestly, I think you have problems too, but at least you know self-control.**

**Julie: Unlike some blabbermouth. Fabia's mom is SCARY.**

**Everyone: Tell me about it.**

**Julie: NO ONE just drives to someone's work place and verbally assaults-**

**SSR: Thanks for the enthusiasm, Julie. Review please!**


	5. Clearing Up Misunderstandings

**SSR: Airplane landed in South Korea not too long ago. The one problem to morning landings is that the people picking you up have to wake up early enough.**

**Dan: I would never wake up just for that.**

**Runo: (cracking knuckles) Really...?**

**Dan: Well, maybe except for you...**

**Runo: Fair enough.**

**Dan: ...but you rarely go on plane rides, so-**

**SSR: You know what? Let's do the reviews and get out. [****shadowwing1994], I absolutely adore Korean dramas too! [****MagicxMusicxMelody], not that Fabia hates foreigners, but there is that resentment in which others do better than you (Chapter Three). Having fun is only a temporary thing. [****Cherry-Tree], Marucho WILL come back, but as a cameo in a later chapter. Jinny's father isn't important. You'll have to wait about Alice's father, though. [****Cup of Violet Tea], good! Because I'm deleting unnecessary stuff from the original to make space. In this case, revenge comes before everything else...sort of. [****talia], **Jinny's father isn't important.** **Here's the next chapter. [******InnocentDiamond], what a coincidence, right? Contacts are scary. I wear them myself. Hey, at least there's self-control instead of none at all!**

**Shun: At this point, there will be a few OCs coming in, only because they're people's parents.**

**SSR: Oh, it's still Fathers' Day in certain countries. Oh well. I **own _only_ the plot and any OCs.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Clearing Up Misunderstandings**

...

...

"You're here. I thought you were busy tonight."

"Fabia said you wanted to see me but didn't say why, so I left the dinner meeting early."

Ian Sheen, commissioner of Bayview Metropolitan Police Agency and Fabia's father, arrived at a local, high-end a restaurant to see Cialina Krawler sitting at a table in the corner. "I should've you called you directly instead of asking Fabia to ask you, but it'll be the same. I need to talk to you."

"What's the matter?"

He pulled out a piece of paper from his inside pocket and slid it in front of her. "I'm in desperate need need of five million dollars, but I can only come up with two million for now. I was hoping you could supply me the rest of the money."

"Ian Sheen, are you crazy?! **Three **million?! Given the state Midori Electronics is in, I don't even know if I can come up with **one** million."

"Please, Cialina. I really need the money. I have to get this or face the consequences."

"What consequences? And please don't call me by my first name in a situation where you haven't explained **what** you're going to do with that money."

"Then read the paper."

Cialina looked down and read every single paragraph and bullet point. "I don't understand. What does a keeping a convict in jail have to do with me?"

"Well, this convict is the reason why your company went through a downfall phase. I'm just trying to do my job."

"I don't see how I need to contribute **that** much money."

"But I do." Ian sighed and took out another piece of paper. "I don't think you'd want anyone to see this, would you?"

She read the other paper and gasped, mouth open and eyes wide to the maximum. "Are you blackmailing me? You do realize it's too late to press charges on me for that?"

"Yes, but if this went public, you would be waist-deep in trouble. I mean no harm, **Mrs.** Krawler, but I really need the money."

"Fine."

"You're in a bad mood."

Cialina looked up and glared at him. "Yes I am, thanks to your wife and son. Tell them to **never **come disrupt the company again, **especially** during a media interview. See you in a week."

Outside the restaurant parked a car close enough to see through the window by that exact table. A camera with an extension lens snapped a few more times before the owner pulled it away. "Shun, I photographed the entire meeting from when Cialina arrived to when Ian left."

"Thanks, Uncle Ben." Shun watched Cialina and her chauffeur walk to their car, particularly noting the frozen expression on her face. "She probably saw something shocking, and I think I know what it is."

"Does that mean you unintentionally helped Ian Sheen with whatever his plans are? We are going to do this again during the actual money exchange, right?"

"Yes to both questions. He kept it a secret during the time Fabia and Ren got married. Now he's threatening to expose it during desperate times for money." Shun sighed and turned the car key. "But both motives are reasons to keep Alice's father in prison and the truth hidden."

...

...

Alice got off work early today to pick up Jinny because there was no daycare today. Exiting the second glass door, she was met with Christopher, standing by the flagpole. "Excuse me. Aren't you the guy from the other day? What do you want?"

"Wait." Christopher pulled Alice's hand, and she had no choice but to stay. "Sis, are you really not Alice?"

"Sis? Alice? I am an only child, and my name is not Alice."

"Please, Sis. Just look at this." He pulled out a decorative light catcher in the shape of a heart. "Remember this? It's your favorite light catcher among all seven. There was a sun, crescent, cluster of stars, clover, snowflake, butterfly, and this heart. For the people you love, right? Including me? Do you remember?"

She looked at the glass heart and blinked. _Why is it that thinking of the good times hurts more than thinking of the bad times? It doesn't make sense!_ "No, I don't remember. Neither am I supposed to because I'm not this Alice person you're talking about."

"Sis, I'm begging you-"

"Let go!" Alice flipped her arm around, and the light catcher flew out of Christopher's hand and shattered on the ground.

"My...light...catcher..." Christopher spoke robotically, afraid to touch the broken pieces of glass.

Alice gasped and breathed deeper as her heart beat faster. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that valuable." She walked around the glass to the car parked at the sidewalk. Opening the door and sitting down in the passenger seat, Alice clutched her purse closer and burst into tears. "What have I done? I'll never forgive myself!"

Shun sat in the driver's seat and patted her back. "Alice, it's okay. What happened?"

"I broke something valuable of mine that I gave to Christopher. I don't know what to do!"

_Even if Christopher was the only person left who trusted and believed in her, he shouldn't know that Charlotte __**is**__ his eldest sister._ "Don't cry, Alice. You didn't mean to do that. It was an accident. Do you want me to pick up Jinny and send you home?"

"No, I'm fine." She grabbed tissue and wiped her face dry. "Why does thinking of the good times hurt so much?"

"Because," Shun took off his right glove and squeezed her cold hand with his warm hand. "we're feeling the regret of abandoning a past, bad life that actually **had** good times in it. Does that answer your question?"

"No, but I do feel better now. Let's go pick up Jinny."

Shun wiped one last tear stain on her jaw, making Alice shiver yet blush. "That's the spirit. By the way, are you ready to see **him** yet?"

Alice nodded confidently. "You bet I am. When and where?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes. It won't get in the way of taking care of Jinny, I promise."

Meanwhile, Christopher picked up all the glass shards and put them in his pocket. _Even if it was an imitation bought from the flea market, seeing it break hurts so much._ "Fabia! What are you doing here?"

"Going to visit a colleague. Christopher, what are **you** doing here?"

"I...I..."

"You came to see her, didn't you? Christopher, I told you already. She's not Alice. Her name's Charlotte Gehabich. Go home before Mrs. Krawler sees and yells at you again." Christopher left solemnly, and Fabia made a phone call. "Dylan, what have you found so far?"

"Miss Sheen, I must tell you to your dismay that Miss 'Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich' is legitimate. She's Dr. Michael Gehabich's long-lost granddaughter and-"

"That **is** very much to my dismay, but I don't care. Dig deeper."

"But what should I dig for? Also, I'm not really-"

"Don't worry about the money. Dig for everything that she did, dating from birth to now. Make this one as fast a possible, too."

**...**

"Christopher? Come over here."

The young boy heard Alice call him and ran to her room. "What is it, Sis?"

Alice took out a long cord with varied light catchers strung on it. "This is for you."

"Sis, why are you giving me this? It's yours. You love it so much."

"Because...I just want you to have it." She gathered the light catchers together and tied the cord together. "Here. Keep it for me. True, I love these light catchers very much, but I think they're better off with you. Sis doesn't need it anymore."

"Are your sure? You don't sound so happy giving them to me."

"Christopher, now's not the time for questions. These lighter catchers all carry a happy memory with them from the day each one was crafted, but I don't feel happy right now. Maybe until the day I find true happiness, you can give them back to me."

"Sis..."

"Don't cry. I'll tell you what each one means. The sun is for the clear skies and beautiful tomorrows. The crescent is for a good night's sleep every night. The star cluster is for all the wishes that have yet to come true. The clover is for luck. The snowflake is for all the inexplicable wonders of the world. The butterfly is for freedom. Last but not least, my favorite is the heart, for everyone I love. And because I love you, Christopher, I'm giving this to you."

"I love you too, Sis." Christopher hugged Alice sincerely and accepted the light catchers.

"Hang them up in your room to think of me, okay?"

"I will. Thanks, Sis."

"You're welcome." Alice watched Christopher leave her room and sighed. _Fabia and I made those together when we were kids. There's no point in keeping something that doesn't bring you happiness anymore._

...

...

"I'm so sick and tired of life right now."

"I totally feel you."

Shun poured Ren another drink and woke Ren up. "Thanks Shun, but I want to rest. It's so overwhelming."

"What's the company doing to you now?"

"It's not the company who's annoying me, but Mom and Fabia. Mom is still persistent on making me CEO someday, and Fabia's dragging me into her design team matters. I can't say no to either one."

"I think President Krawler really should stop nagging you, but at least help Fabia out." Shun poured Ren's glass to the rim and pushed it closer to him. "She **is **your wife, after all." he added cooly.

"They're trying to find this designer from China who's visiting America. Recently, we've had all work and no rest. I wish Fabia and I could spend a weekend together like how I went on dates with Alice-" Ren stopped talking, and Shun glared at him coldly. "I'm getting off topic, am I?"

"'Off topic' would be an understatement."

"True, true. I really do miss Alice, and it's a pity how Charlotte reminds me so much of-"

"Shun? Is that you?"

The two men spun around their seats, and Shun waved the woman calling him. "Charlotte, this way."

Alice walked over and waved at Shun before taking a seat next to Ren. "I know it's not seven o'clock exactly, but Jinny wouldn't stop-"

"Of course she wouldn't stop." Shun interrupted while chuckling. "Both you and I are out of the house."

"Oh. That explains a lot." she answered with a laugh.

Ren looked back and forth between Alice and Shun before asking, "Miss Gehabich, what brings you here?"

"Actually, I invited her here." Shun explained. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you two haven't seen each other since the shareholders' meeting. Now's the time for you two to clear any misunderstandings."

Alice and Ren glanced at each other awkwardly. "I've never went out for drinks in a long time, but Vice President, I can tell that you've drank too much to talk clearly."

"No, it's okay. I can-"

"That's kind of my fault for pouring him glass after glass." Shun apologized. "Ren, you'll be fine, right?"

"Of course. Shall we sit at a table so Alice—I mean **Miss Gehabich**—won't have to lean over so much?"

"Sure. Charlotte, Ren, this way."

At a table nearby, the trio toasted their glasses together, drank, and continued talking. Ren straightened his tie and faced Alice. "Sitting at a table does feel more relaxed. Miss Gehabich. I'm amazed at how you've been here for about a week and still isn't overcome by the stress. How do you do it? And should I call you Charlotte or-"

"Whatever sounds nice to you." answered Alice. "My job here is easier than what I had to do in South Korea. The companies there used a mix of individual and group work. Maybe that's why I'm a bit critical about Midori Electronics."

"You're not critical at all. I admire your honesty. You're the type of person that's best suited to giving this company a forceful push forward. That's what Shun said."

Alice blinked and flashed a look at Shun, who nodded and spoke. "Actually, I think you should help her a little. I may have told President Krawler all of Charlotte's good qualities, but she's still a lonely outsider here, despite her tough image."

"And I'm glad you mentioned that I'm lonely but tough because that is exactly how I raised my five-year-old daughter from birth to today singlehandedly. I can't believe you're still single at this age." Alice argued. Ren and Shun both let out a laugh, and Alice asked, "VP, has Shun always been like this?"

"More or less, only because he cares for you. About your daughter..."

"My daughter Jinny?"

"Her name's Jinny?"

"Yup. I named her after the Genie from Aladdin, who always granted the user's wishes. Jinny is my life and soul who grants all my wishes, be it now or in the future."

"And the father?"

Alice let out a weak laugh. "We divorced ages ago. Not like it matters now. VP, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

She leaned in closer to Ren as Shun sipped his glass with skeptic eyes, knowing exactly what Alice was going to do now. "Who exactly is this 'Alice' everyone talks about?"

Ren gasped softly and glanced at Shun, who shrugged and looked away. "Alice was-" He shook his head and took a drink. _It's so awkward having who looks like someone from the past ask you about that __**exact**__ person from the past. _"Charlotte, why do you want to know?"

"Because I got yelled at by Fabia's mother and brother after the news interview."

"My mother-in-law **and** brother-in-law?! I'm...I'm..."

"Such preposterous words she yelled at me. At least Fabia's brother wasn't as aggressive. Feels like it's an epidemic." Alice answered nonchalantly. "Who exactly is this 'Alice'?"

_Why are you doing this to me?_ Ren brushed his hand aside. "You don't need to worry about that. If you're still upset, I'll gladly apologize for them to you right here."

After that, they kept drinking, and after Ren left first, Shun glared at Alice and warned, "That was way too fast."

"But it's going to happen sooner or later. I'm still upset about breaking Christopher's light catcher."

"Oh. Sorry. I do have good news, though."

"What?"

"The first is that your father will be released soon after thorough reviews. The second is that Dr. Gehabich is coming back and probably on a plane now."

"Really?! That's splendid!" Alice squealed but covered her mouth. "Good news **is** good news, but we should still focus on what's at hand."

"Well said. Shall we leave now?"

"No. Let's stay to eight-thirty at least." She took the wine bottle and refilled his glass. "It's been a while since the last time the two of us drank, ate, and talked."

"That's true. Cheers?"

"Cheers."

* * *

><p><strong>Other Characters<strong>

Ian Sheen (40s): father of the Sheen household, commissioner of the police agency

Dylan (30s): tabloid reporter (a.k.a. the scandalous stuff)

Elsa Sheen (40s): Fabia and Christopher's mom (her first name will appear later)

**SSR: I know I totally forgot some people's names, but whatever. Shall we count that money with an abacus?**

**Everyone: HELL NO!**

**Dan: They don't even have all the money yet.**

**Shun: Don't you dare defend them.**

**Marucho: You didn't explain where the name "Charlotte Alyzea..." came from...**

**SSR: At least I explained Jinny's. On an irrelevant note, there was an episode of Real GOT7 titled "Eat, Talk, Play." I came up with "Drink, Eat, Talk."**

**Alice: Review before they all go off on tangents. ^-^**


	6. Two Perfect Opportunities

****SSR: Triple update! First day of high-****

****Shun: Someone shut her up before she rants anymore.****

****SSR: Why is it always you that you interrupt me right after I say the first line?****

****Fabia: This is Smiling Mask, after all.****

****Ren: Says the girl who made a scapegoat out of-****

****SSR: Please, just stop! Maybe replying to reviews will calm you all down. [**InnocentDiamond], Alice didn't know it was fake, and that was for Christopher's temporary peace of mind. So you want to see Shun and Ren get into a fight, huh...? [Cup of Violet Tea], you can ignore the adults, but don't ignore the spy work that Shun and Uncle Ben are doing! Chan will be in this chapter. [Cherry-Tree], for now, Shun and Uncle Ben are keeping their targets close. [MagicxMusicxMelody], Ren broke Alice's heart, so that's only fair, and Alice immediately felt remorseful about Christopher. [AliceGI], Alice met Shun three years ago, so Jinny would've been two years old and born already.**

****Alice: So what's your other new story about?****

****SSR: Well, it has some lying and deceiving to it. I have a summary but no title. Meanwhile, ********I don't ********own Bakugan or Glass Mask.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

****Two Perfect Opportunities****

...

...

"Remember. Finding Miss Chan Lee is our top priority. Meeting adjourned."

Fabia stood up and escorted everyone out of her office except Alice. "What's the matter, Department Head?"

"Nothing. I just want to apologize in place of my mother and brother for that terrible misunderstand the other day. I hope you don't take it to heart."

Alice smiled and shook her head. "Of course not. **You're** not at fault. See you later." As the two women existed, Alice saw Ren and greeted him. "Good morning, VP."

"Good morning, Miss Gehabich. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you. How are you? I hope you didn't drink too much."

"I feel much better today after a good night's sleep, but I'm glad I don't have meetings today."

"Afraid that people will know you had a few drinks last night? You look fine. See you soon."

"See you soon."

As the two departed, Fabia came back from the restroom and saw Alice and Ren chatting happily. _Are you seriously trying to hit on __**my**__ husband?_ She snapped her fingers and called her father in her office. "Dad? Are you busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Does the police agency keep records of foreigners entering the country?"

"As in people from other countries coming into America? No, but I can get access to it. Why?"

"Because our company needs to find out the whereabouts of this Chan Lee. She's a famous electronics designer who travels all around Asia and is coming here."

"I can probably do that, but sweetie, let's discuss this at home or in my office. Not on the phone."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for the inconvenience Dad. By the way, did you and my mother-in-law accomplish what you needed to do?"

Ian Sheen coughed and clicked his tongue. "It's no big deal. You don't have to worry about that."

"If you say so. Bye Dad." Fabia hung up and clenched her phone tight._ I am __**not**__ going to let Charlotte steal the show from me this time._ Meanwhile, she sat down looked through the first file that Dylan produced on information regarding Charlotte Gehabich.

...

...

"Hey Grandfather! Welcome back!"

After picking up Jinny from kindergarten daycare, Alice came up and immediately hugged Dr. Gehabich. "Charlotte, you are suffocating me!"

"Oh! Sorry, Grandfather. Jinny, come over here."

"Great-gramps! I missed you!" Jinny ran over and hugged him. "Tell me a story."

"Yes, I will most certainly tell you a story **after **I talk with your mother." Jinny let go and ran to her room while Alice took a seat next to him. "How are you doing at Midori Electronics?"

"Very well, but the pace feels very slow compared to my independent-and-group work in South Korea."

Dr. Gehabich nodded and pushed up his glasses. "I was aware of that, but is the pace really **that** slow?"

"So slow that I barely have any details to tell you. We just had a serious group meeting today about looking for a famous designer from Asia somewhere who recently came to the US. The last one before that was on my first day of work."

"Really? Let's have dinner first."

"Without Shun and his chauffeur?"

"Shun told me that he and Mr. Antipin would come home late but still have dinner at home. He prepared dinner already except for Jinny's favorite dish."

"Of course he would." Alice laughed. "While I cook Jinny her favorite dish, you can read Jinny her favorite story."

An hour after the trio finished their dinner, Shun and Uncle Ben came home. "Sorry to keep you all waiting. My chauffeur and I had to go around the city just to pick up files for a case. He ate already, so it's just me."

"No worries. Just sit down and relax." Alice reassured, setting the table and reheating the food. "What case?"

"A couple fender-benders, no big deal." Shun took a seat as Alice came over with everything. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be downstairs."

Once Alice went downstairs, Dr. Gehabich came upstairs and took a seat by Shun. "There is something wrong with Midori Electronics, and I think Alice might've noticed it, too."

"Something wrong? As in?"

"She said that the pace is really slow. I talked to a few shareholders on the phone earlier, and they're expressing some concern."

"Concern about?"

"Money and power. They say President Krawler is selling her stocks, and that the 'executive board family' is becoming preposterous."

"So what do you want me or Charlotte to do?"

"Charlotte said she had a group meeting about looking for a famous designer who just came here. She'll be busy with that. What I need **you** to do is come with me to visit my closest shareholder friends for dinner later in the week. Can you do that?"

"S-Sure. Count me in. Thank you for this opportunity, Doctor."

"You're very welcome. Also, call me 'Grandfather'. It'll look better in front of them."

"Yes, Grandfather."

Once Dr. Gehabich went downstairs, Uncle Ben came upstairs and took a seat by Shun as well. "Shun, should we tell him about-"

"No, or at least not yet. We have photographs of Cialina Krawler and Ian Sheen meeting from the first time. Now we have photographs of the actual money exchange in progress. She paid him by selling stocks. Who wouldn't be upset?"

After dinner, Shun cleared the table and went downstairs to see Alice while Uncle Ben washed the dishes. She spoke on the phone while Jinny and Dr. Gehabich played Connect Four. "_Ne gomawoyo. Sinseneun kkog gap'eulgeyo.*_"

"Who are you talking to?"

"_Najoong'e yaegi.**_" Alice put her phone down and stretched. "Just a colleague. What's up?"

"Dr. Gehabich invited me to dinner with his shareholder friends."

"What for?"

"They think President Krawler is doing fishy business by selling her stocks. I wouldn't know for sure, but I guess they want my insight since I studied law."

"Not only that, but it's your perfect opportunity."

"Not even, but at least I'm one step forward. I don't supposed looking for some famous designer would be **your **perfect opportunity."

"Actually, I already have the upper hand there. It's just a matter of how I'm going to tell Fabia and the design team."

"I can't help you there, but keep this in mind: keep your private and public life separate."

Alice nodded approvingly. "Of course I will."

...

...

Dr. Gehabich's four shareholder friends sat at a table in a VIP room waiting for the scientist chairman to come.

"I wonder why Dr. Gehabich suddenly invited us all for a dinner meeting," Miss Mylene Farrow wondered.

"Maybe it has to do with the shareholders' meeting couple weeks ago." Mr. Mason Brown suggested. "After all, that down-vote put people's attentions all on him."

Mr. Spectra Phantom rose and pounded the table. "Well that's good, because somebody is finally concerned about the future of this company that us **shareholders** created! The motion for President Krawler to promote her son to President was outrageous enough. Vice President Krawler doesn't know anything. She'll only him her pawn. And what about Department Head Fabia Sheen? She only got that job because she married into it!"

"**And**, she doesn't care about anyone." Mr. Jesse Glenn added. "Ah, Dr. Gehabich is here. Welcome!"

"I apologize for my tardiness, for a different chauffeur drove me."

"It's fine." the four of them answered.

Dr. Gehabich sat at the end of the table and commenced. "Today, I invited the four of you, my most trusted shareholders and friends, because I've met and watched your progress since the day we started. I am here to talk about the future of our company, Midori Electronics. Before I do that, I must introduce to you a truly **outstanding** person who will take my place in the matters of the company when the time comes."

The four guests looked at each other confusingly and unanimously asked, "When the time comes?"

"Yes, when the time comes. You may come in now." The door slid open and revealed Shun standing at the doorway next to Dr. Geahbich's assistant. He walked in and bowed in front of the four. "Everyone, this is my grandson, Mr. Shun Kazami. Please treat him the way you would treat me." He rose and whispered to Shun, "This is the best I can do for now. Good luck."

"Thank you, **Grandfather**." Shun bowed one more time before sitting down. "Good evening. My name is Shun Kazami, Dr. Gehabich's legal representative and one of top attorneys in Bayview. Please do not see me at a replacement of the doctor, but rather as an addition, like a corollary to a doctrine. In future matters regarding Midori Electronics' operating rights, I would you all to give me support. Do I have your word?"

Once again, the four guests looked at each other confusingly but unanimously answered, "Yes, you do."

Shun let out a very subtle smirk as the five of them toasted their drinks._ One step closer to getting back what's mine._

...

...

Rena and Fabia drove to a nearby hotel, parked their car, and ran to the receptionist. "Excuse me, Miss. Do you know what room Miss Chan Lee is staying in?" Fabia requested.

"I'm sorry, Miss. I'm not allow to give any information about any guest staying here away. You can come back after you've spoke with that specific guest. Excuse me for a second." The receptionist answered the phone. "This is the front desk speaking. Huh? Special services? How may I answer your request? That's it? I pretty sure. Thank you." She hung up and asked, "Are you from Midori Electronics?"

"Yes we are," Fabia answered eagerly.

The receptionist wrote down a number and ripped the paper. "Room 1610. Good luck."

"Oh? Thank you so much!" Fabia grabbed the paper and walked to the elevator. "We'd have to go to the sixth—ouch!" She accidentally hit a woman in the tight hallway. The woman glared back brushed her blue hair aside, and Ren stared at her worriedly. "Ren, come on."

"I still think we should've-"

"There's no time to waste." After ascending the elevator and getting off at the sixth floor, Fabia ran to Room 1610 and knocked. "Why isn't anyone answering?"

"Let me try." Ren knocked harder, but no one answered. "Maybe Miss Lee left for a moment. I don't think the receptionist would play a trick on us."

"But we're still behind. Let's go back and wait in the lobby."

After descending the elevator, Fabia and Ren walked through the tight hallway and saw Alice with a little girl. "VP? Department Head? Nice to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Charlotte?" Ren asked, earning himself a glare and elbow hit from Fabia. "Sorry."

"Miss Gehabich, what are you doing here?" Fabia asked. Alice parted her lips blankly, but Fabia laid her eyes on the little girl. "This child is?"

Alice knelt down and introduced her daughter to Fabia and Ren. "Jinny, these are Mommy's coworkers. Greet them."

"Hello, Mister and Mrs."

Ren knelt down and asked. "So you're Jinny? You're so adorable."

"Thank you." Jinny smiled, and Ren couldn't help but chuckle at the empty space caused by a missing front tooth. Fabia looked away in minor disgust, and Alice glanced at her displeasingly. Suddenly, Jinny turned around and cheered. "Lee Chan eonni!"

"Eonni?" Alice, Fabia, and Ren all followed Jinny with their eyes as the child run toward a woman wearing a red dress with her blue hair tied into a bun secured with a hair pin. She carried Jinny up and the child's forehead but stopped after seeing the two people standing behind Alice. "Hi Alice! I didn't expect to see you here at this moment, but at least you're here."

Fabia and Ren were speechless.

...

...

"Go ahead, Jinny. This mango pudding is yours."

"Thank you, Eonni."

As Chan Lee and Jinny ate dessert in the dining room of Chan's suite with Chan's assistant watching, the other three engaged in a heated argument in the kitchen. "Miss Charlotte Gehabich, what is the meaning of this? You personally know Chan Lee?"

"Not personally, but she studied in the same universities that I went to."

"So you **do** know her? Why didn't you tell us?"

"She's younger than my by three years. I rarely talk to my juniors at school. Besides, I prefer to keep my private and public life separate." Alice used the exact phrase Shun taught her and made Fabia speechless.

"Ladies, this is **not** the time to argue." Ren interrupted. "Talking to Miss Lee is more important. Does she even speak English?"

"She learned basic English after I came back to America. Chan's ethnically Chinese, but I don't know Mandarin, so we still speak in Korean."

Ren shook his head and walked to the dining room, but the assistant blocked him. Chan waved her hand, and he let go. "I'm very sorry about what happened." Ren apologized.

Chan beckoned her assistant over and whispered, and he stood up and recited, "Miss Lee asks for the reason why you're looking for her."

"Midori Electronics would like to ask Miss Lee to be a design counselor for us."

The assistant translated, and after seconds of distressed conversations, he stood up again and said, "Miss Lee says that any design created without care and devotion is doomed to fail. There's no need to see any of your designs."

"VP, Department Head. What did you guys do?" asked Alice.

Ren sighed and bowed. "I'm very sorry about what happened in earlier. It was our fault for being hasty and hitting you."

"I'm sorry about what happened, too. Please don't take it to heart." Fabia pleaded.

Chan crossed her legs and conversed with Alice in Korean. "Do you work at Midori Electronics as well, Charlotte?"

"Yes. Midori Electronics is better than you think."

"Well then. It must be a good company if you work there."

"You overpraised me; I'm incapable. But Chan, this is business. If you trust me, then I hope you'll accept this decision." With that said, Alice bowed and left the suite with Jinny.

Chan called her assistant and muttered, "_Huoxu keyi zai kaolǜ guo...***"_

The assistant nodded after further instructions and told the couple, "She says that Miss Gehabich is just as good as other electronics designers in the world. Miss Lee will accept your request on behalf of her.

Ren gasped and bowed. "Thank you so much!"

However, Fabia simply bowed and exited into the hallway, where Alice leaned against the wall. "I'll get you back for this."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>*: Yeah, thanks. I owe you one.<p>

**: Talk to you later.

***: Maybe we can reconsider it...

**SSR: Not much interaction, but Shun's story is getting started! _Now_ will you leave me alone?**

**Shun: This is your last update. Where else would I go?**

**SSR: Oh, silly me. Aren't you happy?**

**Shun: 'Happy' would be an understatement.**

**SSR: Ugh, enough with 'understatements'. After the phrase translations, I need to say that "eonni" is what a girl would call another girl who's older. Calling Chan by 'auntie' would be really awkward.**

**Chan: Come on, I'm not _that_ old.**

**SSR: That's my point, but forget about the linguistics. Review please!**


	7. Change of Plans

**SSR: Three weeks into high school, and I'm still not used to it. Freshmen elections speeches were yesterday. Didn't run for anything, though. Not in the mood.**

**Alice: You just want the spring semester to come so you can start swimming, don't you?**

**SSR: I admit defeat! My PE teacher says that the class will start swimming in December. We have heated pools, by the way, but the actual pool room itself is steamy as saunas already.**** And I mustn't forget about the reviews. [****shslHiyoko], thank you! Fabia will take a while to leave. In fact, I don't know how many chapters I'll have yet. [****MagicxMusicxMelody], but Fabia cheated by lying about Alice being the murderer! [****InnocentDiamond], true, Korean has many ending consanant sounds. Actually, it's more of sympathy than selfishness. I still have to explain how they met, right? [****Cup of Violet Tea], just know that this is the time in which Shun gets to shine. [****Cherry-Tree], that was awkward for me to write, too. It's all about pulling people's strings. [****AliceGI], Jinny doesn't have anything to do with Ren! She was already two years old when this mess started back then.**

**Dan: _Heated _pools?!**

**Shun: Not like you're in PE with her.**

**SSR: Dan would be the _last_ person I want PE class with.**

**Alice: SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Change of Plans**

...

...

Mrs. Krawler placed a file on the coffee table of her office room. "Ren, Fabia. You two have done and outstanding job!"

"Thanks Mom. I didn't think we'd be this successful."

"Success is all about the outcome, son. The beginning does not reflect the ending. You two have worked hard. Take some time out and go out."

"Really, Mother? Ren and I have a day off?"

"More like a night off, plus a day of tomorrow as well. Now get back to work."

Ren and Fabia stood up and waved the CEO goodbye. "So Fabia, where do you want to go tonight?"

"Nowhere."

"Why not?"

Fabia shook her head and turned around. "Really? You're going to celebrate someone else's victory? Someone who stole your spotlight? I don't think so. I'm working overtime on designs to make up for this loss."

"Fabia, Mom just told us to have the night off. Even if you don't respect Charlotte for illogical reasons, at least respect Mom in willing to let us put our work aside. You went too far last time."

"Did I? All I said when we descended to the lobby was that there was something wrong with her for not telling us that she knew Chan Lee all this time. Then she criticized me for using personal matters in public issues. What was I supposed to do?"

"Calm down and **not **scream at her. Please take tonight off, Fabia. You don't have to hang out with the design team. We can have a two-person dinner."

"Two-person dinner..." _I haven't spent personal time with Ren in a long time since we got married._ "Fine, I'll agree to that. We haven't had dinner as two for a while."

"But what about tomorrow?"

"How about at my parents' house for lunch and maybe dinner? We haven't been there in a long time either."

"Good idea. See you later."

Fabia waved Ren goodbye and went to the design team's room, only to be showered with confetti by surprise. "What is this?"

"Congrats, Department Head!" Rafe cheered as the other three pulled confetti poppers. "We heard about what you did the other day.

Paige walked up with a bouquet of flowers. "This is for your victory in finding Miss Chan Lee."

"Exactly! You're very awesome indeed!" praised Baron.

"Therefore, we should give warm round of applause for her hard work. You definitely deserve it, Department Head." Alice added. All four of them clapped loudly, but Fabia didn't care. She glared at Alice irately as Alice glanced at her beamingly until Fabia let and went back to her office.

...

...

"Sir, I delivered the suitcase from your car to the one you're sitting in."

"Thank you. You may go back."

The gray-haired man sent his assistant away and spoke with the driver of the car he sat in. "Commissioner Ian Sheen, here's my one million dollars in your car. Is that enough?"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Zenoheld. That's enough."

"Now that I did you a favor, it's your turn to do me a favor."

_If only Mrs. Krawler gave me more than two million dollars, I wouldn't have to talk to this guy._ "At a different place and different time, please. I think our cover's been exposed. Please refrain from calling and meeting wit me whenever you want to. You may call, but I'm scheduling the time and date."

"Cover exposed? By whom?"

"I don't know."

"You don't you?" Zenoheld nodded his head and stroked his beard. "Fine by me. Are you sure this money will really keep Gregory Ferdinand in jail?"

"Not forever, but enough to cancel the hearing and review for his release. That's why I asked you for the remaining money."

"And you definitely came looking for the right person. I'll write down in my planner that on this very day, you owe me a favor. The rest depends on you now. I hope you get promoted to chief as soon as possible. Right, **Future** Chief?"

Ian Sheen breathed a long sighed and impatiently requested, "You should leave."

"So we're going to be like that now? Thanks a lot." Zenoheld got off the car and drove off in his, leaving Ian Sheen to watch the elderly man drive off into the distance.

Also in the distance but unseen by Ian was another car, in which the driver held out a camera and snapped pictures of the entire process. "Mr. Antipin, is he gone?"

"Yes, Shun. Zenoheld just drove off. Do you think Ian Sheen has all the money he needs yet?"

"Threatening Cialina for money and then asking for help from **this** guy? Yeah, that's completely Ian Sheen's style. I don't know why he's asking a gang boss for so much money, but we should keep watching. Something tells me this isn't going to be pretty, and having told Alice that her father is on the waiting list to be released, I don't know how to explain this to her. I shouldn't have told her that and given her false hope."

"Shun, don't blame yourself. I've seen her come home everyday all stressed and tired. You only wanted to make her feel better."

"I know. Let's go home. Three nights and counting of spying and eavesdropping really drained my energy."

...

...

"Hi, little doll. My name is Jinny. What happened to your face?"

"This is the doll your mother play with as a child, Jinny." Dr. Gehabich explained.

Jinny carried in her hand a plastic doll that stood about a foot tall wearing an overall dress with plastic purple hair. Its left cheek had a dent in the plastic. Later, Alice came out of her room all dressed up in navy slacks and a coffee-brown fur coat. "Jinny! There you are! Hey, I haven't seen that doll before. Where'd you get it?"

Dr. Gehabich looked up slowly, but Jinny yelled, "Mommy! Let's go now!"

"We will, sweetie. Grandfather, are you coming?"

"No thank you, Charlotte. I want to stay and rest."

"In understand. Jinny, let's go. Uncle Shun is waiting for us."

"And I am very impatient to the point of coming up to see what's going on." Shun replied, ascending the stairs. "Ladies, do you mind hurrying up?"

"Shun, we're just going out for dinner. Why rush us?"

"Because if we arrive after the reservation time, then we don't get to eat." He escorted Alice and Jinny outside after greeting Dr. Gehabich goodbye. "Don't worry, Doctor. I'll take care of them."

"Thank you, Shun. Have fun." After the three of them left, Dr. Gehabich grabbed the purple doll and took off his glasses. _It was because of my greed that you ran away, Charlotte. Now you're back but don't remember this doll. Have I lost you forever?_

...

...

"Mom! We're here!"

Mrs. Sheen heard her daughter's voice and immediately ran to vestibule. "Fabia! You're home! And so is Ren! Why didn't you call me earlier? I could've made lunch."

"Hello, Mrs. Sheen. Long time no see."

"Long time no see, Ren. Please, come in."

Fabia and Ren took their shoes off and entered the living room. "Mom, are you making dinner already?"

"You know me. The soup takes a while to boil, and being the only chef in the house, cooking takes up a lot of time."

"I'll help you then."

"Mrs. Sheen, just let her. I'll be fine." Ren insisted. "By the way, where is Mr. Sheen and and Christopher?"

"Ian said he has to work overtime, but Christopher should be home by now."

"I see. I'll find my way around here then." Ren went upstairs to the bedroom floor and found Christopher's room. _I wonder if he still has any left._ By intuition, he searched through all the drawers in the room until he found a photo. _So he does have a photo of the family as a whole._ Ren brushed his fingers against Alice's face and sniffled.

"Fabia's back?"

Ren quickly put the photo away and stood up as the door opened. "Hi Christopher. You're back?"

"Ren, you're here too?"

"Yeah, your sister and I came back to visit. Sorry for entering your room without permission."

"It's okay. You're family; I won't mind."

"Thanks..." Ren and Christopher stood there idiotically until Ren added, "I just miss this place, that's all. We-"

"Dinnertime!" called the women downstairs.

"Already?" Christopher asked, opening the door.

"Two people are faster than one, you know." During dinner, the four ate peacefully. "Mrs. Sheen, your cooking tastes excellent as always."

"You haven't tasted my food." muttered Fabia.

"Sweetie, don't even." Mrs. Sheen interrupted. "My daughter is very skimpy about adding sauces. Christopher, on the other hand, gets really crafty and artistic. Right, son?"

Christopher didn't answer at first while the other three laughed. "Actually...about that woman from Ren's company..." The three stopped laughing and stared at him. "Are you sure she's not Alice?"

"Son, I told you not to talk about it."

Fabia slammed her chopsticks down and firmly answered, "She's not Alice. I'm certain. Can we not talk about this like Mom said."

"She's right, Christopher. It's all been a misunderstanding." Ren reassured.

"Stop. This is all Christopher's fault. Son, you know better than to talk about this in front of your sister and brother-in-law."

"Okay, Mom. Take it easy and relax."

Dinner ended with Christopher slamming his chopsticks on the table and leaving. Ren watched him go upstairs and clutched the photo in his pocket tightly.

...

...

"You'll only be a burden to her if you get released." Ian Sheen proposed firmly.

Gregory Ferdinand, Alice's birth father, sighed and put his hand on his chin. "Should I? I've been waiting to be released for years to see what this world and my daughter has become. This is my choice."

"Did you not hear what I said? You'll only be a burden to her. She'll have to live with the fact that her father, a ruthless killer, will now be living in the same world as her and her friends who she didn't make easily. Are you going to ruin her life by getting yours back."

"Alice is my daughter. She wouldn't care what others say."

"Do you want her to relive the days of her childhood?"

"What are you implying?"

Ian Sheen leaned closer and whispered, "If you can wait twenty five years for this opportunity, you can definitely wait a little longer for the next one." Mr. Ferdinand narrows his eyes, but Ian added, "Let her enjoy her life to its fullest first."

Mr. Ferdinand sighed again and took out the form given earlier that required his signature to accept release. "What should I do then?"

"Just say you don't want to be released yet."

He nodded and ripped the form, placing the scraps on the window sill for Ian to see. "Like that?"

"Exactly."

...

...

"Why **did **you introduce Chan Lee to them?"

Alice knew what Shun meant but continued cutting Jinny's steak into pieces. "To give Fabia a false sense of security. It may look like she did all the work, but I'm the reason why Chan agreed. One sentence from me is enough to ruin all that." She took a bite and asked, "What about you? What did the shareholders say?"

"I think they're still not used to being with someone as young as me, but we're all on the same page. Cialina, Ren, and Fabia are driving the company into hell, and it's up to us to stop them. That's why your role in the company is so important."

"I know. Next on my agenda is Ren."

"And by doing so, we'll be putting everything back to its proper place."

"Not to mention return the company to the rightful owner whom it was willed to." Shun froze as he gathered his thoughts. "I know. Everything happened because of **her **greed. I'll be waiting patiently for that day, too. You have my support."

"That day will also be the day when you go back to being Alice Sheen."

Alice's eyes watered as she looked away.

Not too far away, Dylan hid being the lattice wall and took pictures through the tight spaces. A hand grabbed his arm, and the reporter turned around. "What do you want?"

Uncle Ben didn't say a word and grabbed the camera. "Hey! I'm a reporter! That's property!" Uncle Ben removed the SD card and walked off. "Looks like we got some drama..." the reporter muttered.

Uncle Ben then walked up to Shun, who asked, "Mr. Antipin, what's the matter?"

"That tabloid reporter was taking pictures of you three." the assistant whispered.

"Dylan, isn't it? Fabia probably hired him. We-"

"And there's been a change in the request to release Gregory."

Shun looked up with shock on his face. "How?!"

"The staff are planning on canceling the motion, and Gregory didn't want to talk to me. Something's going on."

Alice noticed Shun's worried face and asked, "Shun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mr. Antipin, you can go. Let's keep—oh."

"What now?"

Alice and Shun turned around and saw Cialina Krawler, dressed up nicely in brocade and diamonds, standing behind their table. "Miss Gehabich?"

"President Krawler...?" Alice stuttered and added, "P-Please, sit down."

"Thanks." President Krawler sat next to Shun across Jinny as Alice offered her a couple of coffee. "Your daughter is truly adorable."

"Thank you, President, but she still has much to learn. Grandfather and Shun spoiled her too much."

"Me? Spoil her?" Shun clicked his tongue and sipped his coffee. "I'm just rewarding her for obeying her strict mother."

"At least you didn't call me a tiger mother."

Mrs. Krawler sipped her coffee and sighed. "I wish Fabia and Ren would have kids someday. Not only are they married to each other, but they're both married tot heir jobs."

"Of course." Alice replied. "Where are Department Head and VP? And what are you doing here?"

"They went to visit the in-laws. I just finished meeting up with Miss Chan Lee before signing our collaboration contract."

"What did she say?"

"Miss Lee said she was happy to finally meet the CEO of Midori Electronics. She also said that while Fabia may be an enthusiastic worker, she's not suitable for meeting new people. Then there's the welcoming ceremony coming soon on who-knows-when. Miss Gehabich, do you like working at our company so far?"

"Very. Department Head taught me many new skills, and I'm glad that I could apply used what I learned in South Korea to here."

"That's good to hear. What about you, Mr. Kazami?"

"Fine. The staff do an excellent job."

"Great. I don't know your occupational setting as good as my company's, but I know for certain that Ren treats you like his older brother. Take care of him for me, will you?"

Shun gave Alice a subtle glance. "Of course I will. Excuse me while I use the restroom."

Mrs. Krawler nodded and asked Jinny, "Darling, what's your name?"

"Jinny."

"Oh, how beautiful."

While they conversed, Shun washed his hands and face in the restroom. He wiped his face dry with paper towel and stared into the mirror. _Take care of Ren for you, huh? You bet I will. I'll also take care of the whole company for you if you want._

* * *

><p><strong>SSR: Bring on your dark side, S-<strong>

**Shun: Don't even think about it!**

**Fabia: I don't think it's _that_ dark.**

**Alice: Speaking of contract, I thought of this idea of setting a trap.**

**Shun: Who's the one with the dark side now?**

**Alice: *sweatdrops***

**Dan: ****Alice is evil! :O**

**Alice: You just noticed it now?!**

**Dan: She admits it!**

**SSR: You guys have nothing better to do.**

**Ren: Just review... -_-**


	8. Trying Something Different

**SSR: It's my birthday! I turn 14 today!**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday!**

**Shun: Don't make this another accident with Dan again.**

**Alice: What did he do now?**

**SSR: No ruining my birthday! To the reviews. ****[MagicxMusicxMelody], sharks die if they stop swimming! And you get to see more of Shun's dark side in this chapter. ****[InnocentDiamond], things happen with that huge amount of money. And no, Jinny's too young. Glad you like the mirror-staring part. ****[Cup of Violet Tea], but Christopher still cares, that's what's important. Ren's mom doesn't even know who Shun "is." His back story will come later. ****[cherry-tree-of-life], even with Shun's intel, Alice can't exactly perfect the role of being Charlotte. You'll see what Shun has planned at the end of the chapter.**

**Runo: Backup's here whenever you need it! SSR doesn't own Bakugan or Glass Mask.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

****Trying Something Different****

...

...

Shun wiped one last drop of water from the corner of his mouth and left the restroom.

Cialina, Alice, and Jinny came over at the same time. "Mr. Kazami, it was nice seeing you all today. Feel free to stop by anytime. I don't know why, or maybe because of Ren, but you don't feel like an outsider to my family at all."

"Thanks, Mrs. Krawler. I'll take care of Ren."

"Good. Jinny, take care. Miss Gehabich, I will see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." As Mrs. Krawler walked off, Alice put her hand on Shun's forehead. "Did you get mad again?"

"I totally wanted to rip her face off. You take both my parents away from me and expect me to watch over your son? Not a chance."

"Take it easy. We've established this as a long term problem. Didn't Uncle Ben tell you something earlier? You should focus on that."

"Thanks for reminding me. Let me carry Jinny." He picked Jinny up and walked outside with Alice. "Maybe I should tell you what Uncle Ben told me earlier, but it'll be a lot to take in all at once."

"I learned and memorized everything you told me about Charlotte Alyzea Maggenti Gehabich in one day."

"But that's different."

"Everything's all the same to me now since the day I became Charlotte."

Shun opened the back door and helped Jinny with the seatbelt. "I'll tell you when we get home. You're going to attend the welcoming ceremony Cialina talked about, right?"

"I have to. The real problem is making sure no one knows that I'm the one who convinced Chan to collaborate."

"I have a feeling that Fabia will have her eyes on you the entire time."

...

...

"Dan! Over here!"

The brunette man looked around and saw Shun sitting down at a table in the cafe. "Shun Kazami! Long time no see! What's an uprising prosecutor like you doing, taking your time off to see me?"

"Dan, you're more familiar with jail-related matters than me. What's going on with Gregory Ferdinand?"

"That guy? I heard he rejected the request for release, but it wouldn't change anything. Legislator Klaus von Hertzon decided to repeal the decision. My guess is that he accepted a large bribe. You not seriously planning on defending this convict, are you?"

"No, not really. I have client who's worried that his uncle, who's also in prison, might suffer the same conditions out of nowhere." Shun lied. "What you told me kind of answered my question."

"As long as your client's uncle isn't a serial killer, he should be safe. Victims of the families strongly opposed the motion to begin with. They should feel a lot better now. Who knows if he'll commit more crimes if he's released?"

Even though Shun really wanted to punch Dan in the face, this case had nothing to do with Dan. "Enough talk. Want me to buy you coffee or snacks?"

"Coffee please, and make it-"

"Decaf. Yeah, I still remember. Even in the mornings." After getting coffee and fruit turnovers, Dan left first as Shun waited for Uncle Ben to drive up. "Hey. Is he still not seeing you?"

"Second reject. I want to try a third time, but my gut tells me this won't end well." Shun got in the passenger seat and offered Uncle Ben an apple turnover. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood."

"I see. I expected Dan to tell me that **somebody **accepted a bribe, but not the fact that Mr. Ferdinand himself refused to be released." After a minute of thought, Shun snapped his fingers. "Ian Sheen."

"What about him?"

"No wonder he needed so much money. It was used to bribe Legislator Klaus von Hertzon to cancel the hearing and review. Covering up the tracks of his past to lay the path for his future."

Uncle Ben punched the steering wheel and nearing activated the beep button. "Ian Sheen, you wretched person!"

"Greed turns into sin, and sin turns into death." Shun recited. "Ian Sheen and Cialina Krawler, both of you will pay for your greed and are doomed to fail. Mr. Antipin, it's alright. Ian Sheen may be a step ahead of us, but we haven't lost yet."

"But how are you going to tell Alice now?"

Shun fell back into his seat. "I told her bits of what you told me yesterday, so she won't be too upset."

"Either way, she'll be very heartbroken."

"Not as heartbroken as when Ren betrayed her." He sat up and buckled his seatbelt. "I'm Alice's last hope. I can't let her down."

...

...

On the day of the welcoming ceremony, President Krawler and Chan Lee each signed a copy of the declaration of collaboration and exchanged copies while shaking hands. "Thank you. We are honored to work with you."

"Thank you. I will do my best, in making Midori Electronics, the best competitor in the word." Chan replied with periodic pauses.

"Everyone, look this way!" called a reporter as he took pictures.

The two women shook hands and smiled. Ren stood behind his mother and and simply lip-smiled. Fabia stood behind Chan and smiled brightly with her teeth bared as she clapped her hands. She looked to the side wall where the design team lined up and noticed Alice clapping rather slowly. The angrier Fabia's glare was, the faster Alice's applause went.

After the ceremony was over, Mrs. Krawler called Fabia into her office and handed her daughter-in-law a sketchbook. "Mother, what's this?"

"Some of Chan's interface designs that she's work on for a while. Some are complete, other are still works in progress, but they all haven't been released yet. I'm counting on you to keep this safe."

Fabia gasped upon turning every page and seeing every design. "For real?"

"For real. Also, don't show this to the design team. Miss Lee and I made a promise that this would only be circulated between the three of us. Make sure it doesn't end up in the hands of our competitor. That would definitely jeopardize our relationship with her."

"I will, Mother. I won't let you down." Fabia looked at a couple more designs before leaving and closing the book.

...

...

After meeting with Klaus von Hertzon, Shun and Dan took a couple more shots before Dan had to go. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Shun, but I must warn you. I don't know why you want to see this guy, I but I suggest you play it safe."

"I will. Speaking of safe, you can't drive home like this."

"Which is why I called Runo. Same goes for you." Dan let out a loud yawn and grabbed his briefcase. "There's more to Klaus von Hertzon than what meets the eyes. See you next time."

"Stay safe." Shun took his phone out and called Uncle Ben. "Mr. Antipin, can-"

"Shun?"

"Alice? What are you-"

"Uncle Ben took my phone by mistake when he went to Jinny's kindergarten show. He knows already. What do you need?"

"Went drinking with Dan after meeting a legislator. Can you pick me up?"

"Address please."

Shun told Alice where he was, and five minutes later, she called back telling him to come outside. "You're pretty slow."

"Excuse me? Usually, you and Uncle Ben do all the driving."

"True..." He got inside and buckled his seat belt. "When's the kindergarten show over?"

"In half an hour." Alice the turned the key and drove off. "Why?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere."

"Now? No way! You can tell me how that meeting went, though."

"Turns out he's pretty much an amateur who went up the clandestine way. Even freaked out when he heard Dr. Gehabich was my 'grandfather'. Either way, he's definitely involved in postponing your father's release."

"In cohorts with Ian Sheen, right?"

"Even got arrested once by him. Maybe that's why they easily got along. First Fabia and that reporter Dylan, now this. This is killing me."

"So just sit back, sleep, and relax until we get home."

"Easier said than done." Shun ended with a chuckle.

...

...

"What is this?!" they all yelled at once.

After calling the design team over to Ren's office the next morning, Fabia placed four packets of paper on the table, one for each design team member. "These are the new interface designs for our upcoming releases for this quarter of the year. I personally sketched and designed them."

"No wonder they don't look like what I planned earlier," Paige murmured.

"Department Head personally designed **all** these?" questioned Alice.

"Well, they're based on Chan's old, incomplete designs." Ren answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Chan said to keep this a secret from you guys. She only gave her designs to Fabia."

"Really?" Alice flipped through more pages until she reached the end. "Well done."

"Excuse me?" Fabia raged. "So what? I know you're upset that your hard work got dropped, but whatever the CEO request must go on."

"Fabia's right. Charlotte, just follow directions and do your best." Thus, Ren escorted the design team out and followed Fabia into her office. "Don't you think you went a little too far again?"

"Charlotte's just emphasizing the fact that she found Chan, not us. Seriously, how long is she going to keep doing that?"

"She's just upset about her designs getting dropped. The entire design team is. You know how difficult it is for them, switching to a different plan in the middle of their current task. I'm going back now."

"Fine." Fabia plunged into her swivel chair and grabbed her phone. "Dylan, have you any new information on Charlotte Gehabich?"

"I'm working on it, but have to talk to you later." Dylan hung up and grabbed the envelope from the guy at the front counter. "What is this?! This doesn't feel like a thousand dollars to me!"

"Dylan, I really have no money left on me. This is all I have that's not going to be used in the cash register. I'll give you the rest when I have it."

"Fine. I'm refraining from nagging you only because we're friends. Bye, Sid."

While Dylan waved his friend goodbye, Uncle Ben hid in his car and took photos as usual. Once he got home, he immediately showed the photos to Shun. "Here's Dylan Tech, and that other guy is the fake electronics vendor who started that silicon chip scandal. Business cards say his name is Sid Arkale."

"Sid Arkale...Fabia probably hired him, too. Even though releasing Alice's father is a lost cause for now, we can definitely nail this."

"Whatever you say, Shun."

...

...

Ren stared at the photo he stole from Christopher's room, particuarly Alice's face.

_"Ren, if you walk away like this, then everything gets pushed onto me." Alice explained. "You know better than anyone how the pain of being wronged by everyone feels._

_"Alice, I-"_

_"But why? Ren, I'm begging you. You need to tell the truth. Tell everyone that I didn't kill her! That way, we'll all be okay."_

_Ren looked away but scolded irately, "Since when did I say that? I said no such words." Tears fell down Alice's face, but he still denied everything. "I'm leaving."_

_"Ren, wait!"_

"VP, you called?"

"Oh!" Ren put the photo he stole from Christopher away and stood up. "Hi Charlotte. Please sit. Sorry that I had to call you right before work hours ended."

Alice took a seat in the chair in front of Ren's desk. "No worries. At least I don't have to pick Jinny yet. So what did you call me over for?"

"Not much. Just want to remind you that because the CEO personally executed this order, I want to make sure the design team is doing their best. Oh, what were you doing just before you came?"

"Thank you, VP. I'll remember to work extra hard. I was just creating a spreadsheet of how much it would cost to produce phones per combination of a specific software with a specific hardware. I don't think you would understand."

"Spreadsheets? I can barely make a table, but that's not my job. By the way, are you available tonight?"

"Tonight? I-" Alice felt her phone vibrate. "Excuse me."

She pulled the screen down and saw a message from Shun. "**Have plans. Not coming home for dinner.**"

"**OK. TTYL**." sent Alice, putting her phone away.

"What's wrong?"

"Shun said he had plans and can't come home for dinner. No big deal."

"Really? Speaking of Shun, I was going to ask you two out for dinner to pay back for that time we were at the bar, but looks like he's not going. Are you going?"

_So that's why he asked if I'm available tonight._ "Sure. It would nice for me to get out of my house after work for once. Talk to you later."

"Later."

After Alice left Ren's office she sent Shun another message. "**Trio dinner will still be a trio dinner.**"

"**Say what? I can't go. I told you yesterday, remember?**"

"**Not if I give **_her_ **a call.**"

Shun waited for a minute before answering. "**Why not? At least Doctor's home to watch Jinny. Have fun.**" On the other end, Shun left his message box and called Ren. "Hey Ren. Alice told me you invited her and me to dinner tonight, but I really can't make it."

"It's okay. Alice told me already. I hope you finish what you're doing so we can have dinner next time."

"Me too. Have fun." Shun hung up and put his phone away in a pocket of his leather jacket. "Anyway last words, Mr. Arkale?"

Sid was tied to a wooden post and gagged in the basement of a building somewhere. Uncle Ben bent down and pulled the cloth out of Sid's mouth. "What do you want? What did I do? Why are you doing this to me?"

Shun knelt down and wiped the blood at the corner of Sid's mouth with that same cloth, scaring the hostage very much. "Most people are completely clear of the things they do wrong. You still want to keep denying?" Sid looked away, so Shun stood up and threw the cloth at Sid's face. "Mr. Antipin, would you like to do the honors?"

"Yes, please." Uncle Ben turn the lock on the doorknob and slammed the door.

"What are you guys doing?!" Sid cried. "Save me!"

Uncle Ben gave Shun one last look, and Shun simply brushed his hand. "Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"If you say so."

For a man in his late forties, Uncle Ben's entire right arm still packed quite a punch in knocking Sid's head out.

Shun shook his head and clicked his tongue. "If only she were here to watch the action..."

* * *

><p><strong>Dan: You didn't tell me Shun went to go kidnap someone!<strong>

**Shun: I wouldn't exactly call it "kidnapping."**

**Dan: No wonder we don't work together.**

**Runo: Way to ruin her birthday, Dan.**

**Dan: What did I do?**

**SSR: Also, sorry for making Chan's English sound choppy, but it's supposed to continue from the previous chapter's events. And since today's my birthday, please leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
